Song Shuffle
by K.E.B.123
Summary: Little one, two, maybe even three-shots, revolving around our two favorite detectives. Some of them are cute with a little bit of fluff, some are hot with smut. These are my first attempts at any type of song fics.  some chapters M
1. Must Have Done Something Right

**Ok, so this is my first attempt at any type of song fic**

**Yeah...what can I say, I was bored...**

**I do NOT own the characters, or the song (p.s. the song is Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K)**

* * *

"Dickie! Elliot! You guys are going to make us late!" Olivia Stabler stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her husband, and step-son to come down.

"What's taking them so long" seven year old Elizabeth Stabler complained, plopping down on the couch, inbetween her older sisters, twelve year old Kathleen, and fourteen year old Maureen.

Maureen shrugged, before letting out a sigh. "You know guys, always late."

"Not on my watch" Olivia said, before raising an eyebrow. "Elliot and Richard Stabler" she began to yell up the stairs, hoping to gain their attention, "if you are not down here in ten seconds, I'm going up there, and dragging the both of you down!"

* * *

Elliot dug through Dickie's drawer, looking for the baseball t-shirt Olivia had bought for him, while his son sat on his bed, watching. "Dickie, why do you need this shirt exactly?"

The seven year old shrugged. "Mom bought it for me, plus it matches my hat" he said with a smile.

Elliot smiled to himself, happy with his son's comment, before looking through the last drawer. "Here it is" he said, pulling the shirt out of the dresser, and throwing it at his son.

Dickie quickly put on the shirt, and leaped off the bed, when he heard Olivia calling their names one last time. "Dad, we need to go, she really will come up here."

Elliot let out a laugh, nodding, before following his son out of the room, rushing downstairs.

"It's about time!" Maureen said, as the girls got off the couch, grabbed the bags near the door, and headed to the car, Dickie quickly following after.

"What took you two so long?" Olivia asked, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. It had been a year since the two had been married, and they couldn't have been happier.

"He wanted his baseball shirt, that his _mom_ bought him." He emphasized the word 'mom' knowing how happy it made her that the kids considered her their mother. "I love you" he said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I love you too El," she responded, before placing a kiss on his lips.

The two began to laugh when they heard the car horn honk, telling them the kids were all loaded into the SUV and ready to go. Elliot shook his head, as he and Olivia walked out of the house, hand in hand.

* * *

The Stabler clan arrived at Central Park, all excited for the annual baseball game/picnic. Cragen had thought of it, as a sort of joke, but when the other departments heard of what they were doing, they wanted in.

Elliot parked the SUV, before the kids all piled out of the car, running to where the SVU gang was, leaving Elliot and Olivia to unload everything from the trunk. "Is this everything?" Elliot asked, before closing the trunk. Olivia nodded, as the two headed to where everyone was hanging out.

"Well, look who decided to show."

Olivia looked up at Fin and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. You know how much I want to put the guys at Narcotics in their place."

Fin shook his head. "Hey, they're not all bad" Fin said, defending his ex-co-workers.

"Just sexist" Alex added, walking up to the group with a box in her hand, Cragen following close behind. "You guys ready to play some ball?"

They all nodded, as they headed to the dug out, checking out their competition. It had been decided that the SVU team would be the first up, making the batting order: Munch, George, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Olivia, and Elliot.

Elliot looked over his shoulders, making sure his kids were all settled in the bleachers, and in plain sight, before turning back to the team. He looked over at Olivia and smiled, thinking how the hell he had gotten so lucky, and landed up with her as his wife.

Kathy had decided that she didn't want to be married to him any longer, and it only made matters worse that she left in the middle of the night, leaving no explaination to him or the kids. Olivia was the only reason any of them made it through that hard time, and he couldn't thank her enough.

"Elliot" he heard her say, before she threw something into his hands.

_**We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team**_

Elliot looked at the shirt in his hands and laughed. Alex had gotten them all baseball shirts, with the words 'Sex Crimes' written across the chest. Elliot looked up and noticed everyone, including his wife, already wearing the matching shirts. He quickly pulled off his t-shirt, and put on the baseball shirt his wife had given him, before pulling back on his matching black baseball cap.

_**But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league.**_

Munch walked up to bat, quickly giving up after his first strike. Laughing, George and Fin followed after, each gaining a base hit. Cragen walked up to the plate, but he too, struck out, leaving George and Fin hoping Alex would be able to bring them home. Alex walked up the plate, confident. The pitch was delivered, and she smiled, as her bat made contact with the ball. She quickly ran to first base, but was disappointed when that was as far as she was allowed to go.

Next up was Olivia, who was determined to bring her team _all_ home. Elliot watched her walk up to the plate, her short hair slightly sticking out of the baseball cap that matched his own.

_**And I know that it's so cliche, to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life. Everyone watching us, just turns away with disgust. It's jealousy, they can see, that we've got it going on.**_

Elliot watched as she practiced her swinging once, before looking over her shoulder at the kids. There was a small amount of cheers and 'Go Moms' as the four children rooted for her.

_**And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way, to let you know you're more to me, than what I know how to say. You're ok with the way this is going to be. This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen.**_

Elliot listened to the pitcher, an older detective from Narcotics, make sly remarks about Olivia being in sex crimes. If he could, he would go up and punch him, square in the nose, but he knew Olivia could handle herself. It was one of the reasons he loved her.

Olivia got into her stance, waiting for the pitch to be delivered. She quickly made eye contact with Alex, as she smiled and nodded, slightly, telling her that she had this in the bag.

The pitch was made, and for a few seconds, time seemed to go in slow motion. Elliot folded his arms across his chest, as he watched his wife swing the aluminum bat. The audible 'ping' the bat made when it made contact with the ball was definitely heard from both dug outs, and the small crowd of family members from both units.

Elliot smiled, as did the rest of the SVU team, when he saw the baseball fly past Narcotic's outfielders, landing Olivia a home run.

_**If anyone can make me a better person you could. All I got to say is I must have done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must have done something right. I must have done something right.**_

Elliot watched as Olivia threw the bat down, before running toward the bases. Cragen, as well as the Stabler kids, began to yell, cheering the four people that were running the bases, on. George quickly reached home, stepping on the plate, followed quickly by Fin. 2-0. Alex ran as fast as she could, trying to stay in front of Olivia, who was quickly gaining up on her. Elliot laughed to himself. He swore he could see Olivia telling Alex to go faster, or else she would pass her up.

Alex made it to home, and stepped on the plate, Olivia stepping on it a split second later, before she jumped on the blonde's back, throwing her arms up and yelling. Elliot shook his head. He knew his wife was competitive, but sometimes she went to the extremes.

He watched as the scoreboard changed, 4 to 0, before the two women walked back to the dug out. "Showoff" he whispered to her, before playfully swatting her butt.

Olivia laughed, before pecking him on the lips once. "Go get 'em tiger" was all she said, before Elliot walked up to the plate. He didn't feel like swinging hard, or running for that matter, so he opted for a single, landing the ball somewhere in centerfield, allowing him to jog to first base with no problem. They were ahead four points, and with Olivia on their team, their win was already a sure bet. Elliot waited for Munch to strike out once more, before heading back to the dug out.

Elliot looked around for his glove, but to his dismay, he couldn't find it. Realizing he had left it in Dickie's bag, he stepped outside of the dug out, only to see Olivia already with the kids, both of their mits in her lap, as she bent down to their son's level. He watched as she placed Dickie's own black baseball cap on his little head, before flipping hers, so that it was now backwards. It made him smile, when his son did, likewise, switched his hat, so that it was now matching his step-mother's. She quickly kissed his forehead, before doing the same the the three girls sitted around their brother.

_**Maybe I'm just lucky, 'cause it's hard to believe, belive that somebody like you would end up with someone like me. And I know that it's so cliche, to talk about you this way, but I'll push all my inhibitions aside. It's so very obvious, to everyone watching us, that we have got something real good going on.**_

Olivia walked up to Elliot, before handing him his mit. "Thank-you" he said, before kissing her softly. The two walked, hand in hand, back to the dug out, before heading out to the field. The team was short a few players, so they had to double up on positions, but it was definitely nothing they couldn't handle. Cragen was the catcher, while Alex quickly made it know that she could throw a wicked curve ball, making the decision to make her pitcher easy. Fin, Munch, and Elliot took the outfield, figuring that with all the hits would eventually end out there. George took control of third base, and Olivia was stuck with first _and_ second base.

Alex tossed the ball up and caught it, getting herself ready. She waited for the first man to step up to the plate, before getting into her typical pitching stance.

"Ready pumpkin" one of the detectives working in Narcotics asked Alex, getting ready for the pitch.

Without answering, Alex threw the ball, earning a strike on his part. "Ready to play?" Alex asked with a smirk, as Cragen tossed the ball back to her. She threw the ball again, only this time he hit it, sending the ball flying towards the space inbetween Fin and Munch. Fin quickly grabbed the ball, throwing it to Olivia, but was to slow, as the first batter made it safely to first base.

Olivia threw the ball to Alex, and bent down a little, ready to sprint if needed. The next batter was a familiar face. Olivia let out a groan as she saw non other than Brian Cassidy, step up to the plate. She knew Cragen had helped him transfer to Narcotics, but she didn't think he'd be here.

He quickly stood at the plate, bat in hand, ready for Alex to pitch. "Hey Stabler!" he said, waving around his bat. "You ready?" Alex pitched the ball, throwing a curve ball, which Cassidy swung at and missed.

"Come on Cassidy, don't tell me this is another thing you're not good at" Olivia yelled to him with a smirk. Elliot laughed at his wife's comment. He knew that she had slept with him, before they had started dating, and he also knew it was one of his wife's worst sexual experiences.

_**And I'm racking my brain, for a new improved way to let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say. You're ok with the way this is going to be. This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen.**_

There were a few laughs that came from the both dug outs, as well as the crowd. Cassidy shook his head, ignoring the sly comments from everyone. He waited for Alex to pitch again, before hitting the the ball. It flew towards Elliot, as he threw the bat to the ground and ran.

Elliot ran, extending his hand, as the ball landed into his mit. He quickly turned around, pulled the ball out of his glove, before throwing it towards Olivia, who was waiting. She was inbetween first and second base, when she caught the ball. She quickly ran back to first base, trying to outrun the first batter. She stepped onto first base, a second before the batter did, declaring him out, along with Cassidy. Elliot watched as she stood up, readjusting her hat, which, like Dickie's, was still turned backwards so that the lid was covering her neck.

_**If anyone could make me a better person you could. All I got to say is I must have done somthing good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must have done something right. I must have done something right.**_

Alex threw the next pitch, which the captain of the Narcotics department hit easily. Alex ducked, as the ball flew above her had, landing into Haung's glove. Both teams made their way to their dug outs, before George made his way to home plate, bat in hand, while the rest of the narcotics team made their way to the field.

Elliot sat next to Olivia on the bench, wrapping his arm around her waist, as she placed her head on his shoulder. He let out a smile, before kissing her on the crown of her head.

* * *

The rest of the game flew by, with the final score being Narcotics 5, Sex Crimes 9. "Mom, you totally kicked butt!" Dickie yelled, jumping into Olivia's arms when the team reached their kids.

"Yeah! You guys were amazing" Lizzie said, joining her twin in Olivia's arms.

Olivia laughed, before letting the two down, and wiping the dirt off her jeans. She had thought it would be a good idea to slide into home plate to finish the game, but the dirt stains on her jeans and shirt proved otherwise. "How about we eat" Elliot suggested, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close.

The kids, as well as both baseball teams, nodded, as they headed to the picnic area, ready to eat burgers and hotdogs.

The food was served, as everyone settled down, making conversation with everyone. Elliot sat down on the blanket Olivia had packed, as everyone surrounded him. Olivia made her way to her husband, settling down in between his legs, resting her head back against his chest. The two watched everyone around them, eating and laughing. Kathleen laid her head down on Olivia's lap, as her mother began to run her fingers through the young girl's hair.

_**If anyone could make me a better person you could. All I got to say is I must have done something good. I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I got to say is I must have done something right. **_

Elliot sighed, content with how his life had turned out. "So, when are you going to tell him?" Alex asked, taking a bite of her salad.

Olivia looked at the blonde, before sighing, knowing Elliot was going to question her. All eyes were on her, as Elliot shrugged. "Tell me what?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her body.

Olivia smiled, as Kathleen sat up, joining everyone in looking at Olivia, waiting for a response. Olivia didn't say a word, as she grabbed Elliot's hands, and placed them on her stomach. Elliot's eyes grew wide, as everyone gasped, and smiled. "Liv?" Olivia turned around to face her husband, before he spoke again. "Are you?"

Olivia nodded, with a wide smile. The two heard Maureen scream, before she jumped up and hugged her, the other three Stabler children following right after. Cragen smiled, knowing his "little girl" was finally going to have a baby of her own.

Elliot cupped his wife's face in his hands, wiping the tears that had silently fallen from her eyes. "I love you" he said, before planting a kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled, as she leaned back into his chest, while his hands found their way to her still flat stomach. "Elliot, how did we end up with the perfect life?" she asked with a smile, looking around at everyone's happy face.

Elliot shrugged, and smiled, when she placed her hands on top of his. "I don't know, but _**I must have done something right**_."

* * *

**okay cheesy I know, but like I said, I was bored**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. MY Life Would Suck Without You

**ok, so another little one-shot. I just needed something to do, and for some reason I didn't feel like updating my other stories.**

**This time to the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (I know, it's been overdone, but oh well)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Olivia Benson sat on her couch, wrapped in a small blanket, thinking about her ex-boyfriend, for what seemed like the millionth time. If she had any say in things, she would never talk to him again, after all, everytime they seemed to speak it usually ending in an arguement, but she couldn't, after all, he was her partner.

Things with Elliot seemed to be perfect at first. His children loved her, and she loved them. His parents loved her, and approved, commenting that she was better for him than his ex-wife had ever been. Even everyone at work said they were the perfect couple.

She didn't quite remember when the arguements began, but she knew it was beginning to tear them apart. Little disputes at work, would end up turning the squadroom into a war zone, with hateful words being exchanged between the two, followed by a few days of silence.

This, however, wasn't what she was thinking about. She was thinking of their break-up, and how it hurt her more than she ever thought it would.

* * *

_"Well, how long do you think you'll be gone?" Olivia asked, as she folded a pair of her boyfriend's jeans and put them in the suitcase full of clothes on his bed._

_Elliot shrugged. Cragen had assigned him and undercover operation that involved him going to Chicago to track down a guy who had raped four women. _

_Olivia looked at Elliot. He was staring at the floor, afraid to look her in the eye. The two had had another arguement at work, involving how much to believe a victim, and whether she was credible enough for court. "Elliot" she began, placing her hand on his arm, causing him to look up. "What's really going on?"_

_He looked into her eyes, and saw just how afraid she really was that she was going to lose the only person who had cared for her. "Liv, I can't do this anymore" he whispered, fearing that his answer would cause her hard exterior to break, resulting in a break-down from her. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring continually at the floor._

_"Undercover ops? Elliot, I'm sure Cragen will understand." Olivia sat on the edge of the bed next to him, placing her hand in his. "Just tell him-"_

_"Liv, that's not what I'm talking about." He looked up, before speaking again. "I mean, this" he said, moving his hand between the two. "I can't do this anymore. Liv, the constant arguing, all the problems. I just, I just think it was all a mistake." He looked into Olivia's eyes, and for the first time he saw how much he was truely hurting her._

_Olivia struggled not to let the tears fall. Was he honestly breaking up with her, after all they had been through. They had been partners for nearly 8 years, and he wanted to hurt her, just like that. Oliva pulled her hand out of his, before finding a spot on the wall to stare at, too hurt to look at him without wanting to cry._

_"I, I can't believe you're saying that? After everything we've been through El, you just want to end it?"_

_Elliot tried to wrap an arm around her, but she pushed him away, standing up, and taking a few steps away from him. "Elliot, what went wrong with us?" she asked, not caring that she had begun to cry._

_He sighed. "I don't know. It's just, Liv, you never tell me anything anymore. I don't know what's going on with you, and that makes me angry."_

_"So this is my fault?" she asked, raising her voice slightly._

_"Olivia, how can I possibly think of even marrying someone who won't communicate with me." Elliot stood up, and stepped toward her. "I'm starting to feel what Kathy went through."_

_Olivia looked up, angry that he had compared himself to Kathy, and even more angry that she had been compared to Elliot, when he wouldn't share anything with Kathy. "Elliot, you don't know what I've gone through. I've always had to deal with my problems by myself. It's not like I had a mother, or a father, who were willing to help me through things."_

_"And you're so scared of change, you won't let me in, and help you." _

_Olivia shook her head. "Elliot, I can't believe, you of all people, have to bring this up. I may not be perfect, but neither are you."_

_"I'm not as screwed up as you" he blurted, instantly regretting what he had just said. _

_Before he knew what happened, Olivia slapped him, before rushing out of his bedroom. He quickly rushed after her, seeing her downstairs, putting on her coat, and grabbing her keys. "Olivia, I didn't mean it-"_

_"Screw you Elliot!" she yelled, grabbing her purse by the door. "You want to date someone who talks about their 'feelings', I'm pretty sure you'll find a bunch of girls like that in this city."_

_Elliot, angry that she wasn't going to hear him out, began to yell back, not caring what he was saying. "Well, I guess any other girl would be better than talking to someone with a heart of ice."_

_Olivia looked at him, even more hurt than before. "Have fun in Chicago" was all she said, before walking out the door, slamming it on her way out. _

_Elliot stood at the top of the stairs, fumming, and feeling like a total douchebag for what he had said to Olivia._

* * *

_Elliot left for Chicago the next day. He was still heartbroken from his break-up with Olivia, but he knew he had a job to do. It only made matters worse when Olivia showed up at the airport. "What are you doing here?" he asked, low enough for his kids not to hear._

_Olivia rolled her eyes, which were still slightly red from crying all night. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for the pair of thirteen year olds you are leaving to go to Chicago."_

_She quickly brushed past him, walking up to the twins, who greeted her with smiles and hugs. She stood inbetween the two, a hand on each of their shoulders. Elliot sighed, before walking up to his two eldest children. He said goodbye, giving them each a kiss on their foreheads. _

_He then walked up to the twins, and gave each of them a hug and a kiss, before looking at Olivia. There was an awkward moment, filled with silence and a lot of tension, as the two stared at one another. "Bye" he whispered to her, before grabbing his bags and heading onto the plane. _

_The twins looked up at Olivia, before returning their focus on where their father was standing previously. They knew something was wrong, after all, why else would their father leave the state, without kissing Olivia goodbye, or even hugging her for that matter._

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had returned from Chicago, and their relationship still hadn't changed. They were still getting into just as many fights, and to be honest, Olivia was missing the old Elliot.

Olivia continued to stay curled up on the couch, knowing this was only ruining her, but at this point, she didn't care. She was still in love with him, and seeing him everyday at work, knowing that she ruined everything between them. A small knock on the door was what brought her out of her thoughts. She thought whoever it would be, would realize she didn't want to talk, and go away, but after a few minutes of constant knocking, she knew they weren't going to leave.

She walked to the door, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, and opened it. "Liv, can we talk?" he asked, his face looking just as hurt as her own.

_**Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before, like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back, but here you are again.**_

Olivia didn't say anything, she only stared at the man standing in the hall. For a second she thought she should just slam the door in his face, but after looking into his beautiful blue eyes, which were filled with so much hurt and sadness, she nodded. She moved aside, allowing him to walk into her apartment, before she closed the door, and turned to face him.

She stayed quiet, as she walked past him, and sat on the couch. He followed, and sat next to her on the couch, a little closer than necessary. "Olivia?"

She looked up, catching his blue eyes, with her own brown orbs. "Yes Elliot?" Sitting next to him felt awkward. All she wanted to do, was curl back up into a ball, and cry her eyes out. If he only here to mess with her heart again, she'd surely shoot him.

He placed his hand on her thigh, watching for her reaction. Her eyes quickly shifted to his hand, before meeting his eyes again. "Sorry" he said, noticing that it was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for him.

"Elliot, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us" he answered, trying to force a smile.

"El, there is no 'us' anymore" she said, scooting away from him.

Elliot sighed. He knew this was going to be hard, and it didn't help that he was feeling as he would burst into tears, like a lovesick teenager. "Liv, I am so sorry about what I said that night." He paused, looking at her, before continuing. "I still love you" he said, moving closer to her. He wanted her to know, that no matter how far away she moved, he would be there.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you.**_

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, I-"

She was interrupted when she felt Elliot's breath on her, his face inches away from hers. "Liv, we can work out whatever problems we have. I love you, and I want you to know that. I'm sorry, for everything." He waited for her to say something, hoping she would forgive him.

"El," she began, unsure of what to say. "I love you too." She looked up, still unsure of what to say, or do. She wanted to take him back, and let him love her, but she just couldn't risk something else going wrong, and making their relationship even worse.

_**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too. Either way, I found out, I'm nothing without you.**_

"But I can't risk this. You know how much you ment, mean, to me, and you're the only family I know, but I can't, I just can't-

"Marry me?" Elliot asked, grabbing Olivia's hand in his own.

Olivia's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Elliot got off the couch, before getting on the floor and kneeling in front of Olivia. "Olivia Benson, I love you, with all my heart, and I know it sounds like some cheesy movie line, but I'm willing to work out our differences to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. Opening it, Olivia gasped, seeing the beautiful engagement ring. "Please, will you marry me?"

At that point Olivia had forgotten how to breathe, as she realized what exactly was happening. Elliot, her partner, and EX-boyfriend, was kneeling in front of her, proposing with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you.**_

"El, I, I can't" she whispered.

Elliot's small smile quickly faded, when he heard her response. "What?" he asked closing the box, and putting it back in his pocket.

Olivia pulled Elliot back up to the couch, before answering him. "I just can't do that. Like you said Elliot, I don't let you in on what's going through my head. I hardly talk to you. I have family issues. I can't burden you with that, no matter how much I love you."

Elliot shook his head, disagreeing with her. "Liv, you know that's not-"

"Please, El, I think you should leave." Olivia watched, as Elliot looked her in the eye once, before getting off the couch, and heading to the door. She followed him, as he opened the door, and stood out in the hallway.

He turned to face her, leaning in for a kiss, but she turned away, forcing his lips to land on her cheek. He looked once more at her, even more hurt than before, before walking down the hall, and to the elevator.

Olivia watched him leave, before closing the door, and leaning up against it, angry with herself. He was willing to help her, love her, despite the crap she had given, and done to him. She closed her eyes, and thought about how she was going to be able to face him at work on Monday morning.

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go, oh yeah.**_

Olivia opened her eyes, finally sure about one thing in her life. She loved him, and that was all that mattered. She opened the door, and ran down the hall, not bothering to close it all the way. She needed to catch up to him before he left. She ran to the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long. When she finally got outside, she noticed him, getting ready to open the door to his car, his head hung low, because of the disappointment she was.

"Elliot!"

He turned around, shocked to see her running toward him. She quickly ran into his arms, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist, as his arms held her up. Without another word, she cupped his face in her hands, and brought his face to hers, kissing him with more passion than she had ever done before.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you. Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you. **_

Olivia pulled away, and starred into his eyes. His arms were still around her, while her legs were still around his waist. "I love you" she whispered, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "Ask me."

Elliot smiled. Looking into her eyes, he asked the most important question of his life. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispered, before kissing him once more. She didn't care that they were in the middle of the road.

"Olivia," Elliot began, placing his forehead against hers, "I would be lost without you."

Elliot placed Olivia down. As soon as her feet hit the cement, he pulled out the box from his pocket, took out the ring, and placed it on her finger. Looking at the ring, she smiled, knowing that things would be alright. "El," she started, looping her arms around his neck, trying to speak so her voice would not crack. "my life would suck without you" she said with a small laugh, before kissing him once more, letting him know just how much he ment to her.

* * *

**yay, happy ending!**

**haha, what can I say, I was bored. Made this up as I was waiting for my social worker to come and talk to my family about adoption stuff...**

**well, tell me what you guys think, yes?**

**Maybe I should do one where there's no happy ending. Yes? No?**

**Gotta review first, and I hope you do, because I love reading them :)**


	3. Fer Sure

**Ok, so I decided to ditch the cute stuff for right now, haha. **

**This one's a little different. I hope you like :)**

**This song is a litte...graphic? Idk, definitely M material**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

"How do we end up always doing this?" Olivia asked, walking through the club, Elliot following close behind her.

Elliot shrugged. He and Olivia had been, for lack of a better word, forced, to go undercover in a local club. Their mission was to stop a string of date rapes, which had been excalated to drug distrabution and murder, as well. The two needed to get into the ring of owners, find out who was in charge of the whole thing, and take them down.

Elliot squeezed through the crowd, pulling Olivia closer to him, making sure nothing happened to her. She felt him behind her, and instantly felt the heat rushing to her face, among other places, at the contact.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Elliot was her partner, she shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings for him, but she loved him too much to stop thinking about how great he felt up against her. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist, his chest, not to mention the sizable bulge in pants, pressed up against her body. She felt even more heated when she realized that he was single. After waiting three years, Elliot Stabler was single.

'Screw it' she thought. She had waited too long to let him go now. She was going to make him hers during this op, but first she was going to have a little fun first.

She pushed her body harder into his, smiling when she felt his hard member against her ass. Elliot looked down at her, as his breath hitched in his throat. It was torture, seeing her in her mini skirt and halter top, her hair looking as if she had just had sex up against the wall, and the small amount of make-up she had on. He tugged on his jeans a little, hoping to ease some of the pressure, as he tugged on the collar of his t-shirt, suddenly feeling hot.

The two continued to walk through the crowd, looking for whoever was in charge. Olivia took another step, but stumbled, before tripping over something. She would have hit the floor, had Elliot not been behind her and held onto her waist. "You alright?" he asked, pulling her up.

She rested her hands on his chest and nodded. "Yeah," he replied, toying with the muscles on his arms. "I just can't walk in these things" she confessed, raising a foot, displaying one of the black stilletos she was wearing.

Seeing those shoes on her, made Elliot begin to sweat. The heels had added at least a good four inches to her height, making her legs seem even longer. Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He stood there, looking like a complete idiot, until he was saved by a stranger. "My, look what we have here."

The two looked toward the owner of the voice. He was a big guy, around six foot four, and even more muscular than Elliot. "Haven't seen you around here" he said, referring more to Olivia than Elliot.

Olivia smiled, knowing they had caught the interest of someone important. "We just moved here from Chicago" she said, wrapping Elliot's arms around her waist.

The man eyed her up and down, growling slightly. "Well, I'm Royce Klien. Owner of this delightful club" he said, closing the gap between him and Olivia. "And your name is?" he asked, placing a hand on her right thigh.

Elliot watched as Royce placed his hands on Olivia, _his_ Olivia, becoming angry. He tried to control the urge to punch this guy, but knew Olivia was moments away from getting into a secret club, that many people spent years trying to. "I'm Becca. This is Jeremiah. We're looking for a little...fun, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know exactly what you mean" he said, beginning to trail his hands up her thigh, skimming the fabric of her mini-skirt. "You want in, you first must be initiated." Royce pulled out a bag of cocaine, grinning, as Olivia looked at Elliot.

They were on the job, and knew Cragen would have their asses if they did drugs while on duty, but it was the only way they would get full access to the information they needed. Olivia grabbed the bag, taking some of the cocaine out and putting it into onto the small piece of paper Royce handed to her. She quickly snorted the cocaine, feeling it burn her nostrils, before handing it to Elliot. He hesitated for a minute, before snorting the drug, closing his eyes when he felt the burn.

Royce laughed, seeing their reaction, before grabbing the bag of cocaine from Olivia. "There's plenty more where that came from. Welcome to the club" he said, before walking off.

Elliot waited until Royce left, before sending a text message to Cragen, telling him who was in charge of the whole thing. He put his phone back in his pocket, shaking his head, feeling himself starting to get lost in the drugs.

* * *

It had only been ten minutes since the two had taken the drugs, and they could already feel the high, dancing to the music in the club, getting wasted, acting like a typical junkie at a rave would. Elliot was dancing with Olivia, who was inbetween him and other man, who kept trying to constantly grab at her, but was denied several times.

After his last attempt, he finally left, leaving Olivia all to Elliot, to dance up on, and grind against all he pleased. The two listened to the next song, feeling more turned on than they had in their entire lives.

_**Fer sure maybe, fer sure not. Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb. Pulled up at a stoplight, did drugs on the dashboard. Look at the mess we've made tonight.**_

Olivia began to grind onto Elliot, harder, and faster, building up some much needed tension. He grabbed her hips, grinding into her just as hard. He felt the need to take her then and there, as he pushed her up against the wall, flipping her around to face him, as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

_**Kick off your stilletos [oh yeah], kick off your stilletos and fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat. You're always falling in disguise, and always quick to comprimise. Kick off your stilletos [oh yeah], kick off your stilletos and fuck me in the backseat, fa-fa-fa-fuck me in the backseat.**_

Elliot attatched his mouth to hers, using his tounge to probe her lips. She granted him access, opening her lips slightly, as his tounge darted into her mouth. The two kissed, passionately, hungry for more, as Elliot pushed Olivia's back harder into the wall, causing her to claw at his arms.

_**Fer sure maybe, fer sure not. Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb... This is the end of what we planned, of what we planned now.**_

Elliot released Olivia's lips, as he assaulted her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse points, causing her to throw her head back and moan, not wanting him to stop. Olivia took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips traveled her neck, stopping at her cleveage. He nipped and sucked the top of her breasts, not caring what this would lead to, only caring about finally being able to claim Olivia as his.

_**We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart. So girl just dance the night away. This is how the beat goes, this is how the beat goes. Just let your body go. This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops. I wanna see your panties drop girl now. All this time is wasted pretending we're in love, but that's alright. Cause you know I love being with you, and seeing you cry, so don't let go, don't let go no. Don't let go.**_

"El, God El" Olivia moaned, as Elliot's hands ran up her thighs, his fingernails digging into her flesh drawing blood. He wanted her, and he was willing to take her, no matter how many people were in the room.

_**Fer sure maybe, fer sure not. Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb.**_

"El, stop, not here" Olivia said, finally gaining enough dignity to stop their dry humping in such a crowded space. Elliot kissed her once more, letting her know he didn't want to stop, but she playfully pushed him away. "Your apartment is a few blocks away. Five minute drive tops" she whispered into his ear.

She released her grip on his waist, before he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the club, anxious to make Olivia his. The two rushed out of the club, hand in hand, and headed to their black sedan. Once they reached the vehicle Olivia pushed Elliot against it, pressing her hips into his groin. Hearing him groan only turned her on more, as she felt herself become more wet. "God, I can't wait. I want you, now!"

_**Pulled up at a stoplight, did drugs on the dashboard. Look at the mess we've made tonight.**_

Olivia reached behind her, opening the door to the backseat, before pushing Elliot into the car. She got in with him, and closed the door, knowing the darkness of the nearby alley, would keep them from being seen. Elliot flipped them over, feeling the need to be dominant, so that he was on top. Without warning, he attacked her mouth with his again, only this time there was nothing there to stop him from going all the way. Rushing, he pulled off his shirt, before yanking Olivia's halter top over her head. He groaned, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra, before taking her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked, slightly, on the hard bud, as his right hand caressed the other, causing her to arch her back, begging for more.

He tried to unzipp her skirt, but soon became impatient, ripping it off, along with her panties. He quickly unzipped his jeans, and yanked them down, along with his boxers, revealing just how ready he was for her. Completely ignoring the fact that she still had on her black stilletos, Elliot grabbed his hard member, and lined himself up with her entrance. He quickly slid, all the way, into her, causing her to yell out. He had to force himself not to thrust widely, as he allowed her a few seconds to adjust to his size.

When she gave him the okay, he started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of her wet core, moaning in pleasure, as she did likewise.

_**Kick off your stilletos [oh yeah], kick off your stilletos and fuck me in the backseat, fuck me in the backseat. You're always falling in disguise, and always quick to comprimise. Kick off your stilletos [oh yeah], kick off your stilletos and fuck me in the backseat, fa-fa-fa-fuck me in the backseat.**_

"Fuck Liv" Elliot groaned, as he continued to move within her.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. "God El, oh God" she moaned, feeling him go deeper with each thrust. Elliot moaned, feeling her heels dig into his back. The mixture of pleasure and pain made this two times better than he had ever dreamed. "Harder, faster" she commanded, grabbing his face and pulling it toward hers, kissing him with everything she had. He obeyed, and began to thrust harder, increasing his speed, knowing they were both close to a powerful release.

_**Fer sure maybe, fer sure not. Fer sure eh, fer sure bomb... This is the end of what we planned, of what we planned now.**_

Elliot continued to thrust, knowing at any moment it would be over. "I love you Liv" said, panting, thrusting even harder, deeper, into her.

Olivia threw her head back and moaned. "I love you too El." She wasn't sure if it was the drugs talking, or her speaking the truth, but it was way too late to turn back now. The only thing she was afraid of, was going back to work on Monday morning, and having to face the aftermath of everything, but for right now, she was focused on what Elliot was doing to her body.

_**We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart. So girl just dance the night away. This is how the beat goes, this is how the beat goes. Just let your body go. This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops. I wanna see your panties drop girl now. All this time is wasted pretending we're in love, but that's alright. Cause you know I love being with you, and seeing you cry, so don't let go, don't let go no. Don't let go.**_

Elliot felt Olivia begin to tighten around him, and knew that she was close, as was he, to an intense release. He quickened his pace, causing her to moan, louder, as she raked her nails down his arms, leaving small cuts. "Come on Liv" he said, reaching inbetween them. All it took was one swipe of his thumb against her clit, for her to go over the edge, screaming his name.

Once he felt her release, he went over as well, moaning her name. Elliot collapsed on top of her, placing small kisses to her face, and neck, as he wiped the sweat-matted hair, away from her forehead.

Olivia trailed her fingers over his body, stopping at the sticky blood her nails had caused on his shoulders and down his arms. "I ruined Jesus" she said with a laugh, tracing the markings she had made over his tattoo. Elliot chuckled, as he remained kissing her neck.

_**No jk jk jk lololol. I heart your fuckin' make-up. Oh my God, I love your hair. Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jk jk jk lololol. **_

The two quickly got dressed, hearing the sirens from the back-up Cragen had called. They could feel themselves coming down from both highs. They quickly got out of the car, and walked to the front of the club, waiting for everyone to show, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before the bust went down. Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm, pulling her in for one more kiss, before pulling away, just as Fin came up to the two.

She looked him in the eye, wondering if what they had just done was from their pent up feelings, or the drugs, hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

_**We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart. So girl just dance the night away. This is how the beat goes, this is how the beat goes. Just let your body go. This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops. I wanna see your panties drop girl now. All this time is wasted pretending we're in love, but that's alright. Cause you know I love being with you, and seeing you cry. [so don't let go] All this time is wasted [don't let go, no], pretending we're in love, but that's alright, cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry. **_

The two barged into the club, guns drawn, as officers stormed into the club. Elliot looked at Olivia, once more, before letting out a sigh. He knew it was more than the drugs, and he was determined to make Olivia know exactly how he felt.

_**But that's alright.**_

* * *

**ehhhh, I don't know if I'm happy with this. Maybe I should stop listening to random songs at like three in the morning. Anyway, tell me what you think. Not my normal cup of tea, but eh, I was bored, like, really bored.**

**Haha. Review, please, I'll love your forever :)**


	4. Tired Of Being Sorry Pt 1

**Ok, so this is sort of a different, I hope you like it. **

**So, this is in Elliot's POV**

**That's all I have to say about this. On to the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! DICK WOLF DOES, SADLY :( [hm, i'm going to get hit by his car, purposely, and guilt him into letting me own them...mwahahahah] haha**

* * *

I don't know why I agreed to come here tonight. Maybe it was because I needed to get over her, or maybe it was the fact that I didn't want to be alone, for another night. Actually, to be honest, I think the only reason I came, was to stop Alex's constant nagging.

She said she was doing me a favor. She knew how badly I took the break-up between Liv and I, and she said that watching me mope around, wallowing in self-pity, was pathetic. So, I agreed to come. It was just supposed to be our co-workers, having a friendly dinner.

So, here I was, standing outside the resturant with Alex, Fin, Munch, George and Cragen, waiting for our table to be ready. It was cold. I suppose any winter day in New York would be, but for some odd reason, I felt colder inside, and I don't think it was all due to the breeze blowing through the streets of downtown Manhattan.

"Yo, Stabler. Come on"

I turned to see Fin standing by the door. Apparently our table was ready for us. I quietly took a step toward the door, but when I looked up, I froze.

She was beautiful, in her black dress. Her feet were decorated by small silver heels, which made a small tapping sound with each step she took. Her hair, which was perfectly straight, framed her face perfectly, and her small amount of make-up didn't cover, only enhanced her already gorgeous features.

She stopped when she saw me, the smile on her face quickly disappearing. That's when I saw him. His sandy blonde hair was trimmed to perfection, and complemented his green eyes perfectly. His face wasn't nearly as strong as Elliot's, but it definitely displayed a strong jawline. He smiled, looking down at her, his hand wrapped around her waist, keeping her close as they walked down the street.

I was the first to speak. "Liv?" Sure, I had seen her today at work, sitting across from me at our conjoined desks, but for some odd reason, this was different. She was here, standing across from him, with another man's arm wrapped around her.

"Elliot, uh, hi." I could tell it was awkward for her, and even more so for the man she was with, as he pulled her even closer to him. I looked him in the eyes. He smiled, moving his hand from Liv's waist, to her thigh.

I clenched my jaw. This had been a bad idea. Before I could say another word, Alex came up behind me. I guess she wondered why I hadn't come to the table yet. When she saw Olivia and I having a stare down. "Oh my God, this is awkward."

I looked at Alex, annoyed. She had arranged this, I should've known. I looked at Olivia once more. I knew the pain I was feeling was visible on my face. I shoud've turned away, left the three of them, but something held me back. I knew that if I were to leave, I would never hear the end of it. She would say that I ran away, like I did the night everything had happened, and I was not about to go through that again.

Without another word, I brushed past Alex, into the resturant, and quickly walked to the table. I had situated myself inbetween Fin and Cragen, making sure there was no way I would be seated near Alex or Olivia.

I watched as Alex came up to the table, followed by Olivia, and the man she was with. As soon as everyone saw her, they not-so-indescretely looked at me. "Everyone, this is Milo" Olivia said, introducing the table to the man standing next to her. "Milo, this is, everyone. That's Munch, Alex, Cragen, Fin, and, uh, Elliot."

I looked up when she said my name, and could see the pain in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I knew her all too well.

Well, dinner went by agonizingly slow, as I stayed quiet through most of it, only speaking when asked a direct question, which were almost always asked by Milo. I would steal glances at Olivia, who had sat across from me, silently praying that I could rewind time, get that day back, anything to be able to take back what I had done.

If it hadn't been for my stupid mistake, it would be me sitting next to her, my arm around her waist. Things at the table wouldn't be so awkward, and there would definitely be more talking, but here I sat, quietly contimplating how much more she would hate me, if I just got up and left.

I looked at my phone, hoping one of my children would send me a message, telling me there was an emergency at home, anything to leave, but I didn't get such luck.

The resturant started to play music, as couples began to make their way to the center of the room, dancing, as their friends sat and watched. I watched as Milo leaned over, whispering something to Olivia. She nodded once, before getting up, and following him to the dance floor. The two began to dance, as everyone at the table watched, surprised at how well Olivia moved.

"Where did Baby-Girl learn those moves?" Fin asked, his eyes glued to her and Milo in the center of the room.

I rolled my eyes. She learned them from me! Well, with me. Maureen had gone through a phase, where she needed, for some reason, to learn how to salsa, and being the woman she was, Olivia had signed Mo, herself, and me up for classes, stating how fun she thought it would be.

Alex leaned across the table, tapping on my shoulder, before she began to speak. "I didn't know she was going to bring someone Elliot" she said. I could tell she was sorry, but for some reason, I didn't want to forgive her, not yet anyway. "Elliot, we didn't tell you this, but we only invited the two of you, hoping you two would reconcile."

I looked at her. I was happy they cared so much, but maybe if they knew the truth about what had happened, they wouldn't be trying to help me get back together with Liv. It was my mistake, and now, I was dealing with the consequences, as I watched Olivia and, ugh, Milo, dance.

_**I don't know why you want to follow me tonight, when the rest of the world, with whom I've crossed and I've quarreled. Let me down slow. A thousand reasons that I know, to share forever the unrest, with all the demons I possess, beneath the silver moon.**_

If I had never been stupid, this wouldn't be happening. I remembered it as if was had been sent undercover, living in Jersey to help catch a pedofile, while I had remained in New York.

* * *

I laid on the couch of my apartment, hoping today would be the day she came back. I hadn't seen Liv in three weeks, and it was driving me crazy. I needed to see her, to hear her, to feel her, and her undercover op in Jersey had robbed me of that need for three weeks.

At least I wasn't alone. It had been my weekend with the kids, and we honestly had a great time. We went to the movies, and even hung out at the mall, which suprised me, considering teenagers my kids' ages never want to be seen out in public with their parents. Anyway, the kids were asleep, which made the apartment quiet, and without Liv there to talk to, the silence was killing me. I needed someone to talk to, anyone. I took out my phone, looking through my contacts.

Finally, I settled on someone I knew would be willing to talk to me. I dialed the number, and waited for them to answer. "Elliot?"

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure, I'll be right over." With that the call ended. I put the phone in my pocket, realizing what a mistake I had made.

As I thought about what to do, I heard the knock at the door, telling me that she was here. I opened the door, moving aside to let her in the apartment. "El, is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Everything's fine Kathy. I just thought, I don't know, maybe we could just, you know, talk?"

She looked at me, confused, but sat down on the couch nonetheless.

A few beers later, the two of us were having a conversation, like normal friends would. Sure, she was my ex-wife, but she was also the mother of my children, which made finding a common interest somewhat easy. "Remember that time when Dickie decided to give himself a haircut?" Kathy asked me, laughing at the memory.

I nodded, chuckling. "Oh God, and then I had to explain to his school why he had come to school Friday with a full head of hair, and returned Monday morning practically bald." I took another drink of the open beer in my hand.

Somehow, talking with Kathy tonight seemed easy, and maybe if I had taken the time to actually sit down and talk to her, our marriage would have actually worked out. No sooner had the thought become known in my head, did she make her move.

Before I could protest, Kathy's lips were on mine, as she pushed me to the couch. "Kathy, what are you-" I tried to speak, but she silenced me with her lips against mine once more. I was too shocked to move. Surprised that she had just pounced on me.

It wasn't until we heard the all too familiar voice did Kathy stop. "What the hell El!" I pushed Kathy off me, and sat up, only to see Liv next to the couch, her key to my apartment still in her hand.

Knowing she was going to get the wrong idea, I tried to defend myself. "Liv, babe, this isn't what it looks like. Kathy kissed me."

"You sure put up a hell of a fight" she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I leave for three weeks, and come here to surprise you, only to find you cheating on me, with your EX-WIFE!"

I got off the couch, and rushed to her, trying to pull her into a hug. "Liv, you know I would never-"

"Forget it El. I can smell the alcohol on you. Admit it, you two got drunk, together and- you know what, just forget it." She threw her key at me, before turning and heading out the door.

The next morning at work, she made it known that we were over, and refused to speak to me, unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

I looked at the two of them continue to dance. It was a mistake, one that I regret. I may have not been the one who kissed Kathy, but I was the one who called her, and invited her over, which felt just as bad.

_**Maybe you were right, but baby I was lonely. I don't wanna fight. I'm tired of being sorry.**_

_**Keep the oceans dry, with all the vampires and their brides. We're all bloodless and blind, and longing for a life beyond the silver moon.**_

_**Maybe you were right, but baby I was lonely. I don't wanna fight. I'm tired of being sorry. I'm standing in the street, crying out for you. No one sees me, but the silver moon.**_

As I sat watching Milo and Liv, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I mean, that should be me, dancing with her, me with my arms wrapped around her. I couldn't take watching them together. "I gotta go" I whispered to Fin, before standing, and walking out of the restaurant, seeing Olivia watch me from the corner of my eyes.

I stood outside of the restaurant, looking inside. I could still see Liv dancing with him through the glass, but no matter how much I told myself to look away, I couldn't do it. I had already ruined one chance at my happy ending with her, I wasn't going to let another one pass without taking the chance.

_**So far away, so outer space. I've trashed myself, I've lost my way. I've got to get to you, got to get to you.**_

_**Maybe you were right, but baby I was lonley. I don't wanna fight. I'm tired of being sorry. I'm standing in the street, crying out for you. No one sees me, but the silver moon.**_

I looked at my reflection in the window, giving myself a little pep talk, before going back inside. Seeing her dance made my heart stop. She was absolutely beautiful, and she would have been flawless, if it had not been for the scrawny thing that had attatched himself to her. I knew I was tired of feeling sorry for myself, and if Liv didn't believe me, than dammit, at least I couldn't say I didn't try.

_**Maybe you were right, but baby I was lonley. I don't wanna fight. I'm tired of being sorry. I'm standing in the street, crying out for you. No one sees me, but the silver moon.**_

I marched up to the dance floor, ignoring the looks I knew I was recieving from his co-workers. I waited for Olivia to spin out, before stepping inbetween her and Milo. Before she could say anything, I placed my hands on either side of her face, and pulled her into a kiss. At this point, I didn't care who was watching, or what they were thinking. I was tired of being sorry, and I need to show Olivia how much I loved her.

Olivia's eyes grew wide when she realized what I was doing, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she was the one who deepened the kiss, making it known that the feelings I had were mutual. She pulled away from me, but continued to stare into my eyes. It wasn't until Milo spoke, did she look away from me. "Olivia? What the hell."

He quickly got inbetween us, grabbing Liv by the arm, and yanking her away, roughly. I could see her wince in pain, and that was what made me angry. "Hey" I said, grabbing him just as roughly by the shoulders, "let her go."

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, before turning back to Olivia. "You said you were over him" he yelled.

I could tell Olivia was angry, by the way she yanked her arm away from him. "Screw you Milo" she said, turning to leave.

Before either of us had time to react, he reached over and slapped her across the face.

I saw everyone from the table stand up, but at this point I was already too angry to care. I looked at Liv, who had her hand on the cheek Milo had slapped, trying to soothe the sting. Without another word, I turned him around, and delivered one of my famous 'Stabler punches' to his face, hitting him square in the nose, causing everyone at our table to rush over, knowing what I was going to do to this prick.

* * *

**teehee, oh how I love that Stabler temper!**

**I think I will, well I kinda have to, make this a 2-shot**

**Haha.**

**We will have to see what happens next, and if Olivia forgives him, but only if you tell me you want to know :)**

**Review! It'll make me a happy, and ever since my oreo fell down in the dirt, I could use some happiness :/**

**lol**


	5. Fall To Pieces Pt 2

**Ok, so, the response to the last chapter "Tired of Being Sorry" was so good, I thought I'd give you an update. The thing is, I don't exactly know how I'm going to continue it, so I'm going to kinda do the same thing, only in Olivia's POV, with a different song. **

**Also, I'll be going out of town for a 'family vacation' so I'll have to give you the end when I get back, seeing as I'm trying to update my other stories as well.**

**Anyway, on to the story :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING [but I'm still trying to get Dick Wolf to hit me with his car, to guilt him into it :) ]**

* * *

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay, I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and sighed. It was Alex, making sure I didn't change my mind about coming to dinner. Of course, I had to say yes, after her constant nagging, it was the only way to get her to shut up, but for some reason, I didn't feel like going out.

"Baby, you okay?" I looked up, and was met with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I had ever seen. Milo Thatcher was a stock broker I had been dating for about a week, of course, after being set up by a mutual friend. She knew about my break-up with Elliot, and a few days later, I met up with Milo at a bar.

I never expected to like him, but things happen. I smiled, seeing him staring at me, and nodded. "Yeah, just Alex making sure I'm not backing out."

"We could just go back to your apartment, and have a little fun of our own" he said, placing a kiss on my neck.

I didn't agree. The one time I did anything with him, was because I was drunk, and it was a huge mistake on my part. I didn't want to sleep with him, because I was still trying to get over Elliot, which was the only reason I went to the bar in the first place. "I promised Alex I would go. Now come on" I said, trying to sound as polite as I could about this whole thing.

We turned the corner, and continued walking toward the restaurant. Milo wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me close. It made me smile that he cared so much. I looked at him and smiled once more, before he placed a small kiss on my lips. For some reason, it just didn't feel right, but I would never tell him that.

I looked up, but what I saw in front of me, was a shock. I stopped, making Milo stop as well. I had never expected to see him her, and I knew, once I saw his pained expression, that Alex had done this on purpose. The smile on my face quickly disappeared. Seeing him hurt, hurt me, but I was too surprised to look away.

Milo looked down at me, and I could feel his grip on my waist tighten, as if he had something to prove. "Liv?" he asked. I could tell he was trying so hard to keep his voice from cracking, especially after how I had ignored him at work.

"Elliot, uh, hi" I said, trying to make this a little less awkward, however, Milo didn't take the hint. He moved his hand from my waist, to my thigh, making both Elliot and me uncomfortable.

_**I looked away, then I looked back at you. You try to say the things that you can't undo.**_

Before I could say, or do anything else, Alex came rushing out of the restaurant. When she saw the two of us, she spoke. "Oh my God, this is awkward."

I saw as Elliot looked at Alex, hestitating on what to do. He quickly rushed into the restaurant, not looking at either of us. Alex quickly rushed up to me, grabbed me by the arm, and yanked me away from Milo. "Why did you bring him?" she whispered, looking me in the eye.

"You told me that Elliot wasn't going to come. If I would have known, oh God. You set this up?" I backed away from Alex. "You didn't tell him I was coming did you?"

Milo walked back up to me, confused, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Liv, what is he doing here?"

I turned to Milo, giving him a fake smile, but somehow I knew he could see right through it. "It's nothing Milo."

He gave me a questionable glance. "Olivia, are you sure you're over him?"

I nodded, glancing over at Alex. I hated lying to Milo, but right now I needed someone to keep me distracted, and I knew that if I told him the truth, he would leave. "I'm over him" I whispered.

Alex glared at me, raising an eyebrow. She knew I was in denial, but there was no way I would admit it to her.

_**If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day, I pray that we make it through. Make it through the fall. Make it through it all.**_

Without another word, I grabbed Milo's hand and walked into the restaurant, not caring if Alex was behind us or not. When we got to our table, I saw everyone, wide-eyed, staring at me and Milo. I noticed as they all took turns looking at Elliot, who was seated inbetween Cragen and Fin, before returning their focus to us. "Everyone, this is Milo" I said, introducing him to my co-workers. "Milo, this is, everyone. That's Munch, Alex, Cragen, Fin, and, uh, Elliot."

I saw him look up when I said his name. I knew he could see how hurt I was, but I wasn't going to become weak, and admit it now.

I sat down, across from Elliot, unintentionally. The dinner went on, as normal as we could make it, yet somehow it was still awkward, for everyone. Elliot hardly spoke, unless he was asked a direct question, which, most of the time were from Milo, who would give a smug smile everytime he placed his arm around me, as if he was trying to prove who had won.

I looked up, staring at him, noticing how amazing he looked in the baby blue shirt he was wearing. It complemented his eyes perfectly, which was exactly why I had bought it for him on his birthday. I didn't know I was staring, until he looked up, causing our eyes to lock. It was at that moment when I realized what a mistake this all was. Milo, coming here, it was all a terrible mistake, that I now had to live with.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you.**_

I quickly looked away, pretending to stare at the wall, hoping no one else would notice this. Milo leaned over, grabbing my hand. "Want to dance?" he whispered into my ear, practically begging me.

I nodded once, needing something to keep me distracted from Elliot. I got out of my chair, and followed Milo to the middle of the dance floor, knowing everyone at the table was watching us. They had salsa music playing, and I smiled, remember how I learned to dance, with Maureen and Elliot.

I closed my eyes, hoping it would help me at least forget about everything around me. Unfortunately I had no such luck. Being in Milo's arms just didn't feel right, and I knew exactly why.

_**You're the only one, I'd be with until the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Back under the stars. Back into your arms.**_

I looked over Milo's shoulder, looking at the table, noticing Alex was leaning over the table, whispering something to Elliot. This made me feel guilty, because I knew exactly what she was telling him, saying she didn't know I would bring Milo. I felt even more guilty, when I saw him get out of his chair, and leave the restaurant. I sighed, hoping Milo couldn't hear me, unable to keep my thoughts away from my partner.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you.**_

I continued to dance with Milo, noticing everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on us, admiring us. I put on a fake smile, hoping not to damage his ego. It was the least I could do, for not really giving a damn about him all night. I tried to think of something to say, something to get us talking, but my mind kept racing back to Elliot.

_**Wanna know who you are, wanna know where to start. I wanna know what this means. Wanna know how you feel, wanna know what is real. I wanna know everything, everything.**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it. **_

I saw him come back in through the door, and march up to us. My heart began to race, as he rushed, closer to the two of us, and stopped all together, when he stepped inbetween me and Milo. I couldn't speak, I was to focused on remembering how to breath. He placed his hands on my face, and pulled me into a kiss.

My eyes grew wide, as I realized what he was doing, but soon I didn't care. I knew I should have slapped him, pulled away from the kiss, but God, I missed him too damn much. Not caring anymore, I deepened, reminding him how much I loved him.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you.**_

I pulled away from Elliot, but continued to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. All the pain, and hurt he felt was visible through them. I could see how sorry he was, and how much he truely did love me.

_**I'm in love with you. Cause I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with, you.**_

Milo's voice is what brought me out of my thoughts. "Liv, what the hell?" he said, forcing me to look at him. He got inbetween Elliot and I, and grabbed my arm, before yanking me away. It hurt, and I was surprised, because I knew Milo wasn't that strong. I knew Elliot saw me wince in pain, because he had that look.

That look he gave perps, right before he threw them into the wall, or punched the shit out of them. "Hey!" he said, grabbing Milo by the shoulders. I could tell he was being rough, because Milo's face tightened. "Let her go."

He moved closer to me, shrugging Elliot's hand off his shoulder, only making him angrier. "You said you were over him" he yelled into my face.

I was angry. No one, not even Elliot, yelled at me, and didn't get yelled back at. I had been lying to myself this whole time, telling myself that I like Milo, when in reality, I didn't care about him. I was just using him. I knew it was wrong, but I had been using him to get over Elliot. "Screw you Milo!" I yelled, before turning to leave.

Before I knew what had happened, he reached over, slapping me in the face. My left hand went straight to my left cheek, trying to ease some of the pain. I looked up, knowing what Elliot would do, but was too late.

He tuned Milo around, and punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Everyone was watching us, and I knew that Cragen and the rest of them were already rushing up to the three of us, in an attempt to stop Elliot from doing anything worse to him.

* * *

**Teehee, I love the different POVs**

**Next chapter will be the ending of this, I promise.**

**I haven't decided in who's POV it will be it yet, so, hopefully I can get that done over my vacation. **

**Please, review :)**


	6. We Belong Together Pt 3

**Ok, so here's the next part of that oh so exciting debacle at the restaurant. I hope you guys like it. I'm just going to say now, that it's short, and probably cheesy, but whatevs lol**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. :(**

* * *

"I can't believe you hit me" Milo yelled at Elliot. His speech was muffled by his hands covering his face, and the blood that was running from his broken nose. I watched as Cragen stepped inbetween Milo and Elliot, as Alex and Fin rushed over to my side.

"Baby-Girl, you alright?" Fin asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. My hand was still over my left cheek, which still stung slightly, due to Milo's slap.

I rubbed my face once more, before dropping my hand, and turning to the bleeding man next to me. "Milo, I think you should go." I knew everyone at the restaurant was watching us, and being the center of attention was making me a little uncomfortable.

He quickly looked at me, before looking over at Elliot, who was trying to calm himself down, no doubt because Cragen had threatened him. "Bitch" he spat, trying to hold his nose.

Everyone looked at me. Sure, I've been called a bitch before, but never in front of a crowded restaurant. I looked at Elliot once more. He was staring at me, making sure I was alright, and at that point I wasn't sure how I felt. I was angry, and happy, and sad, all at once. "You know what Milo" I said, walking up closer to him. "Let me do the rest of the female population a favor." With that, I kneed him in the groin. The douche deserved it, especially after slapping me in the face. I watched as he let go of his bleeding nose, to attend to his aching crotch, before I turned to leave. I was confused, and I needed to go somewhere to think, somewhere where I wouldn't be the center of attention.

As soon as I walked out of the restaurant, I felt a bit of relief, seeing how most of the people had stopped watching me, and were still looking at the crowd I had left behind. Needing to get away as soon as possible, I hailed a cab. It didn't take long, considering what I was wearing. I quickly told the driver where I wanted to go, and handed him cash.

The drive felt like it went by too fast. I had absolutely no time to think about what I had done in the cab. When the driver pulled up to the familiar building, I got out, whispering a quick thank-you, before closing the door. I heard him drive off, before sighing once, and walking into the building.

It looked it had, when I was last here. There were a few people at the bar, nursing a few small drinks, while a few others were dancing away toward the side of the room. "Olivia, my aren't you looking beautiful today."

I looked up and smiled, when I saw Lenny, the bartender, and an old friend. "Thanks Lenny" I replied, taking a seat at the bar.

He quickly appeared in front of me, placing a beer in front of me. "Bad date?" I scoffed, slightly, hoping he hadn't heard it. I usually came here when I had a bad break-up, or after I got off from a horrible date. This was where I could sit and think, about anything and everything.

"Something like that" I said, taking a drink of the open beer in front of me. Truth was, I had probably just ruined my chances of ever getting back with the only man I had ever really loved, all because I ran away, like usual.

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, so .I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go. I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself. I could not fathom I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself, 'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me, but I thought I knew everything I never felt.**_

"Hey, I know you've probably had one shit of a day, but look who's here."

I looked up at Lenny, who only nodded toward the door. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Elliot. Of course Lenny knew about our break-up, which is why he was trying to warn me.

_**The feeling that I'm feeling now, that I don't hear your voice. Or have your touch and kiss your lips, 'cause I don't have a choice. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side, right here, 'cause baby**_

* * *

I walked into the building, and almost immediately saw her. She was at the bar, looking at me over her shoulder. In front of her was a beer. I could tell she had come here to think. I locked eyes with her, before walking over to where she sat.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, before taking another drink of her beer.

"For what?"

She turned to me, and that's when I saw how truely confused she was. "For running away."

I shook my head. "Liv, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I lost my temper, and- he didn't deserve you" I said, grabbing her beer and taking a sip.

She smiled at me, before letting out a sigh. "How'd you know I would be here?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Do you remember what happened here?" I placed my hand on her knee, hoping she wouldn't push it off.

She didn't. She just smiled once more, taking another drink, before answering. "This is where you told me you loved me." I smiled and nodded. "Then, I slapped you in the arm, insulting you for doing it the most unromantic way possible. In a noisy bar, where half the people were drunk."

"Hey, that didn't stop you though. You told me you loved me right after." She let out a laugh, as she nodded. I smiled. Looking at her, made me want her back even more. I was still in love with her, and I was going to show her just what she ment to me.

_**When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please, 'cause we belong together. Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough. Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up. Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better, oh baby baby, we belong together.**_

I turned my head, catching sight of the people dancing in the corner. "Come on Liv" I said, pulling her off her bar stool. I dragged her to the corner, just as a slow song started to play.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

I shrugged. Placing my hands on her waist, I pulled her closer to me. "It's the least you could do for me, after I broke that jerk's nose."

She rolled her eyes, before placing her hands on my chest. "Thank-you" she said, before placing her head on my chest as well. We swayed to the music, quietly thinking about what would happen next.

_**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio, saying to me "if you think you're lonely now". Wait a minute this is too deep. I gotta change the station, so I turn the dial, trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface I only think of you and it's breaking my heart. I'm trying to keep it together, but I"m falling apart. I'm feeling all out of my element. I'm throwing things crying, trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong. The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside. I need you, need you back in my life, baby.**_

* * *

We swayed to the music, my head on Elliot's chest, while his rest on top of mine. It was relaxing, listening to his heartbeat. It made me feel safe, having his arms around me. I was still in love with him, and he needed to know how I felt.

"Liv, I'm sorry about what happened, but you have to know. I would never do anything to hurt you, especially cheat on you."

I sighed. "I know El. I guess I just overreacted."

He kissed my head. "I love you Olivia. Always have, always will."

I pulled away, and stared into his eyes. I saw just how sorry he was, and how much being away from me was hurting him.

_**When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please, 'cause we belong together. Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough. Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up. Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better, oh baby baby, we belong together.**_

"I love you too Elliot." I wrapped my arms around his neck, as we continued to sway gently to the music.

I began to play with his hair, as he pulled me closer.

_**When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please, 'cause we belong together. Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough. Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up. Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better, oh baby baby, we belong together.**_

Our lips met, in a sweet, slow kiss. I could tell, by the way he kissed me, that he was in love with me. It was stupid of me to break-up with him over something that seemed so pointless now. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

I pulled away first, smiling at him, before resting my head back on his chest. We had to take things one step at a time. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the crown of my head, before whispering "I love you Liv."

I smiled. "I love you too El" I whispered back, telling him just how much I believed we belonged together.

* * *

**okay, I'm not happy with this chapter, but oh well. I'm just glad I'm done with this 'story'. **

**Hopefully if I make up anymore, they come out better than this one did. **

**Tell me what you think**


	7. Bye Bye Bye

**So, I was in the car, and my ipod decides it wants to die on me. So of course I'm forced to listen to the radio with my family. We channeled surfed, and then I heard this song. It brought back memories haha.**

**I just had to do it.**

**A/N: This takes place during the beginning of the third season**

**There are two songs in this, but the one I wanted to focus on, is the second one. You'll get it.**

**Oh goodness, I was typing this up while we were driving through the mountains. It was intense, haha, the whole time I had to keep popping my ears :/**

**Okay, so, Im just going to tell you that this isn't exactly and E/O its more of an E/K break-up? Yeah, I guess you could say that lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG :( bummer **

* * *

"Yes, honey, I remember" Detective Elliot Stabler said into his cell phone. He was talking to his eldest daughter, Maureen, regarding her birthday, which was in a few days. His partner, Detective Olivia Benson, was sitting at her own desk, across from his, and listened to his one sided conversation, pretending to fill out the last of her paperwork. "Yeah, yeah, N'pysc, right? Oh, sorry, okay, N'sync."

Olivia laughed to herself. When it came to the lastest teen fab, Elliot was clueless. She continued to listen to him talk to his daughter, but quickly looked up, when she heard the distress in his voice. "Yes, of course. Okay baby, I'll see you later." He quickly hung up, tossed his cell phone on his desk, and buried his head into this hands. "I am the worst father ever."

Olivia gave him a questioning look. From what she had heard, it sounded as if everything was going great at home, with him, and his children. "What's wrong?" she asked, debating if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I was supposed to buy Maureen and Katie tickets to go see that N'pysc group-"

"N'sync" Olivia said, correcting him, laughing when he looked up, and gave her a confused glare. "Oh come Elliot, I know who they are."

"Yeah, anyway, I was supposed to buy them tickets for Mo's birthday, but I totally forgot to, and now they're all sold out, and I know how disappointed they'll be when they find out." He buried his head into his hands once more, this time letting out a deep sigh, showing how disappointed he was at himself. He had become so caught up in work, he forgot about something important to his daughter.

"El, come on, they'll forgive you." She looked at him. It hurt her to seem like thins. "Come on, I'll let you buy me lunch" she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Elliot looked up, and let out a small laugh. Leave it to Olivia to be able to make him laugh, no matter how horrible he felt. "Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better" he said sarcastically, rising out of his chair, and walking out of the bullpen, into the elevator.

He watched as his partner hesitated slightly, before stepping into the elevator. He had seen that look before, and knew her well enough to know that she was up to something. "What?" he asked, when she entered the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor.

Olivia looked at him, before shrugging, trying to wipe the guilty look off her face. "Nothing" she replied, as the doors to the elevator closed. She needed to help out Elliot, it was the least she could do for her best friend.

* * *

It had been three days since Elliot told Olivia about his concert dilema. Today was Maureen's seventeenth birthday. The concert was the next day, and Elliot still hadn't told anyone he didn't have the tickets.

Everytime it had been brought up, he quickly avoided the topic, changing the conversation, or leaving the room all together. Even though Elliot hadn't told her, Kathy knew he hadn't bought the tickets. His guilty face and behavior gave it all away, and even though she was disappointed, she wasn't surprised. She had always thought he cared about work more than his own family, so it was no shock that he forgot something his daughter cared about.

"Happy Birthday Mo!" Elliot said, wrapping his arms around his eldest daughter when she came down the stairs. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Dad" she said, before pulling away from him, and sitting on the couch. She had already expected that she wouldn't be going to the concert, so she was already starting to give her father the silent treatment.

Seeing this, Kathy quickly stepped in, handing her daughter a gift bag. "Here Maureen. Happy Birthday."

Maureen opened the gift, smiling at the clothes. Her mother always bought her clothes on her birthday, so the two pair of jeans and new pair of sneakers were no big deal. "Thanks Mom" she replied, giving her mom a quick hug.

Everyone, including the twins, finished handing Maureen their gifts. In the end, she had recieved clothes from Kathy, a new purse from Kathleen, make-up from the twins, and money from Elliot, who was trying to cushion the feeling she would have when he told her the truth.

"Thanks everyone. I think I'm going to go to bed." Maureen got off the couch, when there was a small knock on the door.

Kathy went to answer it, a little, well angry, when she saw who was on her porch. "Olivia, um, now's really not a good time. Elliot's not-"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not here for Elliot. Actually, I have something for Maureen." Kathy looked at the brunette in front of her, feeling slightly threatened, but had no idea why. "Can I come in, and give it to her?"

Kathy, not wanting to be rude, nodded, moving aside to let Olivia in. "Olivia? What are you doing here?" Elliot asked, getting off the couch, to stand beside his wife and Maureen.

"Elliot, you left your gift for Maureen on my desk. I just wanted to make sure she got it. Plus, I got her a little something." Olivia handed the small gift bag to the teen, watching as she opened it. She smiled, when Maureen's eyes widened, as she pulled the t-shirt out of the bag.

"I've been looking for this shirt everywhere. Where'd you find it?" Maureen asked, displaying the band t-shirt Olivia had bought for her.

"Just something I happened to come across" she replied with a shrug. "I think I know the perfect place to wear that." She pulled the small white envelope out from her back pocket, and handed it to Elliot, who accepted it, confused. Olivia looked back at Maureen, who was staring, adoringly, at the picture of N'sync printed on the front of Olivia's gift.

"Maureen, uh, Happy Birthday" Elliot said, handing the envelope to his daughter.

She grabbed it, opening it, wondering what her father had given her. Olivia smiled, discretely, as she saw Maureen's eyes grow wide. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ME TICKETS!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Elliot smiled. "Of course." He looked at his partner, from the corner of his eye, and sighed. 'I can't believe her' he thought. He knew she had gone through trouble trying to get those tickets, and there was no way to thank her.

"Oh, thank you Daddy!" Maureen exclaimed, jumping onto her father, wrapping her arms around him.

Elliot smiled, as he caught Kathy's face, which was just as shocked as he felt. "You're welcome sweetheart, but, you know, Olivia's the one who helped me get them. You know I don't know who the heck this band is. Without her, I probably would've ended up getting tickets for N'psyc, and you would be getting your fortune read, instead of going to a concert." Elliot saw his partner's reaction, as she raised her eyebrow, and smiled.

Maureen looked at Olivia, before letting go of her father, and running up to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank-you Liv! I love it!"

Olivia patted the teen's back as she smiled, happy that she made Elliot seem like the world's greatest father at that moment. She knew Kathy was glaring at her, wondering when she was going to leave, but at that moment, she honestly didn't care. "You're welcome. By the way, did you see where your tickets are?"

Maureen's head snapped up. "No, why?" When Olivia stayed quiet, she quickly pulled out the tickets. Her eyes got wide once more, when she saw where she would be at during the concert. "No way. Liv, front row? I love you!" She wrapped her arms around Olivia once more, who only smiled, brightly. She loved seeing Maureen like this.

Kathy crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "Okay Maureen, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

The teen let go of Olivia, before smiling at her once more. "Night Liv. Night Mom, night Dad."

"Night sweetheart" Elliot said, watching her walk up the stairs, Kathy right behind.

Once the two blondes were out of view, Elliot sighed, thinking of how amazing his partner was. She had bought Maureen front row tickets to her favorite band, four of them, and then gave him all the credit. He leaned over to Olivia, making sure she took notice of him, before speaking. "You're unbelievable" he whispered.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "El, honestly, it was the least I could do." She looked at the empty staircase, before letting out a sigh. She always knew Kathy didn't like her, but after today, seeing her daughter hug, and say that she loved her, Olivia knew it would only make matters worse. "I'm, uh, going to go. Give Maureen a birthday hug for me would ya" she said, before opening the door, and walking out, hardly giving Elliot any time to say good-bye.

He merely stood on the porch, and waved good-bye to her, as she got into her car, and drove off to her apartment.

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else you'd rather take?" Kathy sat on the edge of Maureen's bed, watching as she got ready for the concert, the concert Olivia had bought tickets for, even though she had given Elliot all the credit. She was trying, so desperately, to convince her daughter into not taking Elliot and Olivia with her, after all, the tickets were bought for Maureen to enjoy, not so her husband could go around with, as she called her, "the homewrecking whore".

"I can't Mom. Everyone is either busy, or it was too short notice" Maureen replied, pulling on the N'sync t-shirt Olivia had given her the night before, for her birthday. "Besides, I think Katie deserves to go, and well, you didn't want to go, so Dad was the other option. And I knew Olivia would be able to keep him occupied, since he doesn't know a thing about pop music." She laughed at her comment.

Kathy only rolled her eyes. She didn't trust Olivia, especially since the two of them would be at a concert, where they would be able to disappear somewhere, without either Maureen or Kathleen knowing. "Yeah, I just-"

"Come on" Maureen started, becoming annoyed that her mother was trying to pick a fight, and especially about Olivia. She had been nothing but kind to her family, and at times, Maureen liked her better than Kathy. "At least Liv agreed to go with us. She actually seemed excited."

Kathy rolled her eyes, as the two heard the doorbell ring. "She's here" she muttered under her breath, hoping Maureen hadn't heard her.

Unfortunately the teen did. Maureen rolled her eyes, before rushing out of her room, and down the hall, running into Kathleen, who was just as excited as she was. "Liv's here, come on!" Kathleen was eager to go downstairs and get to the show. Ever since Maureen had asked her last night to go, she had been excited. When she learned that Olivia had helped get front row seats, her whole overview on the detective changed, and she learned to like her, all in a timespan of twelve hours.

The two raced down the stairs, and into the living room, where Elliot, Olivia, and the twins were already waiting, sitting on the couch. Maureen smiled, when she saw Olivia, dressed and ready to take the three to the concert. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a baby blue polo, that clung to her body perfectly. She had a pair of black boots on her feet, and her hair was straight. Maureen noticed that she was wearing very little make-up, just some eyeliner and a small amount of lipstick. "I see you're wearing the shirt" Olivia said, taking notice of the two teenagers.

Maureen nodded, as she watched Kathleen sit next to her father on the couch. "Livvy, how come we can't go?" eight year old Lizzie complained, as she sat on Olivia's lap, playing with the brunettes hair.

"Well, because this is for Maureen's birthday." Olivia saw the look she was getting from the child. "Tell you what. On your birthday, I'll take you out. How does that sound?"

Dickie quickly looked up from his spot inbetween his father and Olivia. "What about me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, I'll take both of you."

The two nodded, content that Olivia had agreed, and went back to what they had been doing earlier, Lizzie playing with Olivia's hair, claiming she was "fixing it", as Dickie sat inbetween the two adults, comparing his muscles with his father's, explaining how his were going to be just as big.

Olivia smiled. It was moments like these, that she got so lost in Elliot's family, she would forget that this wasn't her own. "Livvy, I like your hair" Lizzie said, pulling Olivia out of her thoughts. Olivia laughed. "You do?"

The young girl nodded, enthusiastically. "It's so soft" she said, running her hand through it once more. Lizzie stood up. "And it smells good" she said, taking in a deep breath for an added effect.

Olivia laughed once more. "Well that's good." She could feel Lizzie's hands, each time she ran them through her short hair, and it made her smile. She was glad her hair was growing, and after her last haircut she had vowed to never cut it that short again.

"Lizzie, get off of Liv" Elliot said, catching his youngest daughter climbing on top of his partner.

"But Daddy, I'm making her look pretty. But you're already pretty Livvy" Lizzie said with a smile. All the Stablers nodded in agreement, as Olivia began to blush.

Seeing Kathy walk down the stairs, Elliot got off the couch. "You ready to go?" he asked, his two daughters, who were dressed and ready. They both nodded, and stood, walking to the door, and grabbed their coats.

Maureen watched as her father grabbed his coat, before handing Olivia hers. She smiled, when she noticed what her father was wearing. He was in jeans, and a baby blue polo, just like Olivia. She smiled, when she noticed that the two were matching. "We'll be in the car" was all she said, before she and Kathleen went out the front door to wait in the SUV.

"Bye Daddy" the twins chimed together, jumping off the couch and running to Elliot.

"Bye" he said, picking each twin up and kissing them on the forehead.

"Bye Livvy" the two said, turning to Olivia. She bent down, giving each twin a hug, along with a pat on the head.

"Be good for mommy" Elliot said, opening the door. He looked up at Kathy, and forced a smile. "Don't wait up" he said, placing his hand on Olivia's back, and ushering her out of the house. The two got into the car with the waiting girls, and drove off. Elliot quickly looked over to Olivia, and shook his head. "I can't believe you made me wear this" he whispered, earning a laugh from his partner.

"Hey, I just suggested you wear it" Olivia said with a laugh. She looked out the window, and sighed. She knew Kathy had threw a fit when she realized that she and Elliot were matching, but it wasn't like it ment anything.

* * *

"WHAT?" Elliot asked, yelling over the music, and millions of screaming fans. He leaned in closer to Olivia, who sat next to him, laughing at how he was trying to cover his ears from all the noise.

"I said" Olivia began, yelling over all the screams, "Look at Maureen! She looks happy!"

Elliot looked up, and saw his daughters in the crowd in front of them, dancing. The tickets Olivia had gotten for them were front row, but there was also a space in front of them, which allowed the people from the first few rows to get up and dance, allowing them to be closer to the pop group. Elliot nodded. "Yeah, she does. Thank-you" he whispered, squeezing Olivia's thigh.

Her eyes widened, when she realized what Elliot was doing. _'He's your partner Olivia' _she told herself, trying not to overreact to his touch. _'Your partner, and your best friend. He's married. Leave it alone_.' Olivia looked up, and met Elliot's blue eyes with her own brown eyes. "I'm going to go check on the girls" Olivia said, getting out of her seat, and disappearing into the crowd of dancing teenage girls.

Elliot watched as she left, and sighed. He wanted to tell her than he and Kathy had been having trouble at home, but he didn't want to make her worry, especially not now, now that they were having fun at the concert.

"Okay. I know you all know this song, so sing along" was all Justin said, before the music began again.

_Yo, sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about, what's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out. The thing you got to realize, what we doin' is not a trend. We got the gift of melody, we gonna bring it til the end._

_It doesn't matter, about the car I drive or what I wear around my neck. All that matters, is that you recognize that it's just about respect. It doesn't matter, about the clothes I wear and where I go and why. All that matters, is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you everytime._

_C'mon now, do you ever wonder why this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock. Baby, you can't stop and the music's all you got. C'mon now, this must be pop. Dirty pop, baby, baby you can't stop. I know you like this dirty pop, this must be_

Elliot sat listening to the music, finding himself bobbing his head to the beat, as he watched the five men on stage dance around. He watched as Olivia came out of the crowd, making her way back to him, smiling the entire time. "What?" he asked when she sat down. He knew that look, and it definitely ment she was up to something.

"Nothing" she replied, shrugging her shoulders, as she continued to listen to the song, placing her hand on Elliot's arm.

_Now why you wanna try to classify the type of thing that we do? 'Cause we're just fine doin' what we like, can we say the same for you? Tired of feelin' all around me animosity, just worry about yours 'cause I'ma get mine, now people can't you see._

_It doesn't matter, about the car I drive or the ice around my neck. All that matters, is that you recognize that it's just about respect. It doesn't matter, about the clothes I wear and where I go and why. All that matters, is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you everytime._

_C'mon, do you ever wonder why this music gets you high? It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock. Baby, you can't stop and the music's all you got. Baby c'mon this must be pop. _

Olivia watched as Justin, who Maureen had pointed out, while explaining who each member was during the car ride, stopped in the middle of the stage. "Man, I'm tired of singing."

With that, all five boys began to dance. Olivia turned to face her partner. It amused her, seeing him look completely clueless as to why everyone was going crazy, but he figured he could sacrifice two hours of his time to make his daughters happy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Elliot's hand grip her arm. She looked at him, as he pointed to the stage.

Olivia turned to look, expecting to see the same five men, but when she saw the sight in front of her, her lips curved into a smile. "Oh my God!" Olivia watched as Maureen was pulled onto the stage by one of the guys, and began to dance with them. "And she was worried about us embarassing her" she said with a laugh.

Elliot laughed, as he watched his eldest daughter on stage, dancing and laughing. This would definitely be a birthday to remember, thanks to Olivia.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Maureen exclaimed, as they made their way out of the arena.

Kathleen nodded in agreement. "Thanks Dad, thanks Mo-Liv" she said, correcting herself.

Olivia's eyes widened as realized what Kathleen had almost called her, as did Elliot's. This was Kathleen, the one who hardly liked Olivia to begin with, and now she had come close to calling his partner 'Mom'.

"Yeah, it was really fun. Thanks for taking us" Maureen said, hoping to cover for her sister.

Olivia looked at the two blondes in front of her. "The night's not over yet" Olivia said, looking up at Elliot, giving him a smile.

"Oh no. What are you up to?"

"Just wait in the car. Mo, Katie, follow me." The three walked back into the arena, as Elliot watched, shaking his head.

"Olivia, what are we doing?" Maureen asked. She knew Olivia was going to try something, and to be honest, she was a little scared of what she had planned.

"Just trust me" was all Olivia said, as the walked up to the side of the stage.

"Ma'am, you can't be here." The three were stopped by a tall man, wearing a security shirt. He had an earpiece in his ear that was connected to the walkie talkie clipped to his pants.

Olivia whipped out her badge. "Detective Benson" she said, flashing the badge to the man. He nodded, as he moved aside, allowing the three to walk backstage.

Maureen looked at Kathleen, who was just as wide-eyed as she was. She couldn't believe Olivia had just used her badge to get them backstage.

Olivia led the two girls into a room, and smiled, seeing their reaction when they noticed who was there with them. "Hello? How can I help you three?" one of the guys asked, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Detective Benson" she explained, flashing her badge once more. "Their father is my partner, Detective Stabler" she said, pointing to Maureen and Kathleen.

By now, all of the members of N'sync were staring at the three. "What can we do for one of New York's finest?" J.C. asked, unclipping his mic battery from his pants.

Olivia looked down at the girls, before turning to the five and smiling.

* * *

Elliot sighed, as looked at his phone once more, checking the time. 11:15 pm. He had been sitting in his car for twenty minutes, waiting for Olivia and his daughters to return. He got out of the car, deciding he would go and look for them, when he heard Kathleen yell.

"Daddy!" He looked behind him, and saw Kathleen and Maureen running to him, Olivia walking behind them, smiling. "Look what Olivia got us!" Kathleen displayed the autographed poster and t-shirt in her hands, as did Maureen.

Elliot smiled. "How did she manage that?" he asked, curious as to how she had gotten backstage to get autographs.

"That's not important" Olivia answered, walking up to the three. "Maureen, Kathleen. I'm glad you guys had fun tonight."

"You didn't!" He looked at his daughters, then back at his partner. "You used your badge huh?"

Olivia didn't say anything, she only winked. At that moment her cell phone began to ring from inside her jean's front pocket. "Benson" she answered. Her smile faded when she heard the distress in the voice on the other end.

"Olivia? When are you coming back?"

"Lizzie, sweety, what's wrong?" She listened to the small voice of Lizzie, worrying. Elliot's head snapped up when he heard her mention her name, but before he question it, she turned, and walked away so she could talk to Lizzie without worrying him.

"Livvy," Lizzie said, her voice was soft, and Olivia could tell she was scared.

"Lizzie, baby, what happened? Where's Dickie?" Olivia was panicing inside, but she kept herself composed, for the sake of Lizzie, and Elliot.

"I'm right here Livvy" Dickie said over the phone.

Olivia let out a small sigh, hearing the voice of the eight year old. "Okay, tell me what's wrong? Why didn't you call your father?"

"Livvy, there's a stranger in our house. I don't know him. Dickie either."

"Yeah" Dickie began, agreeing with his sister's statement. "Mommy told us to go to our room. We were scared, so we went."

"Livvy, I don't know who he is. I'm scared" Lizzie whispered.

Olivia's stomach fell. Hearing her best friend's children scared on the phone, made her worried. Tears started to fall down her face, fearing the worst, as she listened to the two talk on the other line.

Elliot watched Olivia talk on the phone. She was too far away for him to hear the conversation, but he could see everything. He watched as she began to fidget, turning to the side, away from the three. She turned, unaware that he was watching, and accidently caught his eyes with her own. He saw her, crying, and automatically knew something was wrong. "Mo, Katie. Get in the car. I'll get Olivia so we can head home."

The two looked at their father, who was focused on Olivia, and nodded. They climbed into the SUV, and buckled themselves, talking about the concert, and how amazing it was to meet the guys.

Elliot walked over to Olivia, who still had her back to him. He walked closer, and was able to hear the last of her conversation.

"Why didn't you call him?" She listened as Lizzie explained why she didn't want to call her father. "Lizzie, baby, you-"

"Lizzie? Olivia, what's going on?"

Olivia turned around, shocked to see Elliot standing behind her, confused as to what his twins were doing up this late, and why they were calling his partner, and not him. Without thinking, he grabbed her cell phone from her hand, worried that she was still crying, and spoke. "Lizzie? Baby, is everything alright?"

"Daddy?" Elliot froze. He could hear the fear in his daughter's voice, and he could tell that she had been crying. "Daddy, please come home." With that, she hung up the phone.

Elliot looked up and saw his partner wiping her eyes. "Liv, what's wrong?" he asked, now just as paniced as she was.

"Get in the car El. Hurry up" was all she said, as the two rushed back into the car. "They said that there was a strange man at the house. They're scared El" Olivia whispered, leaning over, making sure Maureen or Kathleen didn't hear her from the back seat.

Elliot nodded, as he stepped on the gas, not caring about the speed limit at the moment. He quickly got to the house, and opened the glove department of the car, pulling out his badge and gun, while Olivia took out her gun, which she had placed in there, because they were still on duty and couldn't take them into the arena.

The two quickly, and quietly got the teens out of the car, making sure they made as little noise as possible. "What's going on?" Maureen whispered.

Elliot placed his index finger on his lips, telling Maureen to stay quiet. He quickly unlocked the door, before pushing it open. He entered the room, gun drawn and ready to shoot. "Clear" he yelled over his shoulder, telling the three behind him it was alright to come in.

Olivia entered quickly, gun in hand, and quickly ushered the girls upstairs. "Go in the twin's room" she whispered. She watched as the two went into the room, before turning to Elliot.

The two walked up the remaining stairs, creeping along the hallway, when they heard a thud come from Elliot and Kathy's bedroom. They rushed to the closed door. Elliot got on the side, as Olivia stood in the center, ready to kick the door down. Elliot nodded. Olivia kicked the door open and ran inside, gun drawn. "Police, freeze!" Olivia froze when she saw what was happening. She turned away, but not before she heard the screams.

"Olivia! What the hell!" Kathy quickly covered her naked body with the sheets, as well as the man who was next to her.

Olivia tried to stop Elliot from walking into the room and seeing his wife like this, but he ignored her, still thinking she was in trouble. He came into the room, gun still drawn. He saw the two in the bed, and Olivia turned away, slightly embarassed that she had seen her best friend's wife and another man, naked, having sex. "Kathy? What the hell is going on?"

Olivia turned back to face the two. Placing her gun back in it's holster, she took a step toward Elliot, telling him to calm down. He nodded, as he placed his gun in it's holster as well. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked, eyeing the naked man that was now sitting next to _his_ wife, in _their_ bed.

Kathy looked at Elliot and sighed. "This isn't what it looks like" she tried to explain.

Olivia scoffed. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to create even more tension. Elliot, however, didn't care and spoke anyway. "This is exactly what it looks like. Kathy how could you?"

"How could I? Elliot, you're never home, what was I supposed to do?" Kathy was starting to yell.

Olivia grabbed the clothes off the floor and threw them on the bed. "Kathy, I think you should quiet down. Your kids are down the hall."

Kathy, angry, turned to face her husband's partner. "I think you should mind your own business" she spat, pulling on the shirt Olivia had thrown on the bed. "Why the hell are you here anyway? Did you not get enough at the concert?"

Elliot stepped inbetween the two women. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I am not sleeping with Olivia."

"And I'm here, because your eight year old twins called me, telling me there was a strange man in their house, and they were scared after their mommy made them go to their room." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. There was no way Kathy was going to make her seem like the bad guy, especially when the only reason she was here was because she was worried something had happened to her and the twins.

"Uh, Babe, I'm gonna go" the man said, as he tried to stand from the bed.

Elliot quickly pushed him back down on the bed, before going to the dresser he shared with his wife. "You want her, you can have her" Elliot said over his shoulder. "Kathy, I'm tired of your crap. You're always accusing me of sleeping with Olivia, but here you are, fucking God knows who." He pulled out a few clothes and quickly shoved them into a small duffle bag. "You want to cheat on me, fine. I'm through." Elliot threw a few more items in the bag, before turning to a frightened Kathy, and an even more scared man.

_**Bye Bye Bye**_

_**Bye Bye**_

_**I'm doin' this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right, hey baby, come on. I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone.**_

_**I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door, baby bye bye bye.**_

"Elliot, don't do this" Kathy begged, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, and rushing over to her husband, for the moment. "El, I'm sorry, Nate was just- I just thought I was evening the score with-"

"I've already told you, Olivia and I aren't sleeping together. I would never betray you like that." He looked up and sighed. "How long has this been going on?" Elliot asked, as he continued to pack his bag. Kathy was quiet, as she looked at the floor. Knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer from his wife, he turned to Nate, who was trying to pull on his boxers under the covers. "How long?" he asked, stopping to glare at the man.

"About seven months" Nate said, looking at Kathy.

Elliot shook his head. He couldn't believe his wife had been cheating on him for seven months, and he had no clue. He was a detective for Christ's sake, he should've known something was up. He was willing to stay married to Kathy, after all, it was the right thing to do, and now that he knew she had been unfaithful, he was done with it all.

_**Bye Bye. Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye. Bye Bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye.**_

"Olivia, get the kids. Tell them to pack their things."

"Elliot, don't you dare take my kids away from me" Kathy said, harshly, stepping in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He merely shrugged her hand off his body, before looking at her. "You honestly think I think you care about our kids? Fuck Kathy, you left our eight year old twins in their rooms while you screwed this sorry prick." His head turned to Olivia, who had stayed silent during most of this debacle. "Liv, go help them pack, get them in the car."

Olivia nodded. She knew the five of them were going to need a place to crash for a night, and she was more than willing to let them stay at her apartment. She quickly walked out of the room, and into the twins room, where she helped everyone get their clothes packed.

Elliot looked back at Kathy, and only became angrier. "Why? Why Kathy?"

_**Just hit me with the truth, now, girl you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason, baby come on. I live for you and me, and now I really come to see, that life would be much better once you're gone. I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door, baby bye, bye, bye. **_

_**Bye Bye. Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye. Bye Bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, baby bye bye bye.**_

"Elliot, I'm so sorry. It's just, you're never home. You're always with Olivia, and I just thought that-"

"You thought I was sleeping with my partner. God, I can't believe you." Elliot zipped the duffle bag, before standing up straight, and slinging it over his shoulder. "At least she's always been there for me" he said, before walking out of the room, leaving a shocked Kathy standing by their dresser.

He walked to the front door, just in time to see Olivia step onto the front porch. "Liv, I really hate to ask you this, but can-"

"Of course El" she replied with a smile, grabbing his bag out of his hands.

"Elliot, wait!" Kathy yelled, running down the stairs.

_**I'm giving up I know for sure, I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more, bye bye. I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off. I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough. I don't wanna be your fool, in this game for two, so I'm leavin' you behind. Bye, bye, bye. I don't wanna make it tough, but I had enough, and it ain't no lie.**_

He looked over his shoulder, letting out a groan when he saw his wife. "Hey, you think you can take the kids, and I'll meet you there when I'm done with this?" Olivia nodded. She took the keys that belonged to her car, out of her pocket, and traded them for the keys to the SUV. "Thank-you Liv."

"No problem" she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Don't you dare scratch my car" she warned, before turning around and getting into the car with his children.

He watched as she drove off, before turning to face his wife. "I can't believe you did this" he said through clenched teeth. Olivia had gone with his kids, and now he was thinking that was a bad idea. She was the only one know could keep him calm, and he needed to stay calm now more than ever.

"I'm sorry" was all she said, as Nate made his way down the stairs, and to her side.

_**I don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two, but it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye. Bye bye. Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie. Bye, bye, bye. Bye bye.**_

"No you're not" he whispered. He looked into her eyes, and he knew it was done, for sure this time. "Good-bye Kathy" was all he said, before taking off his wedding ring, and setting it on the counter. He quickly turned around, walked out of the door, and into Olivia's car, driving to her apartment for the night.

* * *

Elliot opened Olivia's front door with the key she had given him last year. He made sure he was quiet, knowing it was past one in the morning, and he didn't want to wake the kids if they had fallen asleep. He quietly closed the door, making sure to lock it, before he walked to the couch. He let out a small sigh, when he saw that it was already occupied by his eldest daughter, while Kathleen slept near her in the small blow up mattress Olivia had found.

He walked into her bedroom, smiling when he found his partner. She was on the bed, in a pair of sweat pants and blue tank top, a small book in her lap. On each side of her was a twin, dressed in their pajamas. They each had their head on Olivia's shoulders, while her arms were protectively wrapped around their small bodies. Elliot, thinking she was asleep as well, tried to creep to his bag which was at the foot of her bed, but was startled when she spoke.

"How'd it go?" she whispered, letting out a small laugh when she saw him jump.

"Jesus Liv! I thought you were asleep." He shrugged, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of sweats. "Eh, how do you think it went."

Olivia sighed. She knew this was going to be tough on Elliot, and she knew he was going to need her to get through it. "It'll be okay Elliot. How about you get some sleep for right now?"

Elliot nodded, before pulling off his shirt. He undid his pants, too tired to care that Olivia was staring at him. Olivia blushed, when she realized she was watching him change. She tried to turn away, but froze, when Lizzie stirred in her sleep. "Thanks for giving my bed to Maureen" Elliot said with a smirk, once he had changed into his sleepwear.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I need to clean that guest room. It was the only thing I could offer them." She looked at Elliot once more before sighing. "I have plenty of room here, you know" she said, referring to her bed. "I mean, we can-"

"Liv, thank-you" Elliot said, laying on the bed. He picked up Dickie and placed him under the covers, as Olivia did the same for Lizzie. "I think we can be mature enough to realize that this is just a _friendly_ invitation into your bed."

Olivia laughed, as she got under the covers on the other side of Lizzie. "Yeah" she nodded, "plus, if you try anything, you'll have to get past both Dickie and Lizzie to get to me."

Elliot let out a small laugh, as he turned off her lamp by her bed. "Night Liv" he said wrapping an arm around his two children, and his partner.

Olivia smiled at the contact, trying to force herself to remember it was just a habit. He was protecting his children, and this ment nothing about their relationship. "Night El" she said, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I could leave this as is, or I could add another chapter with the whole "morning after" and possibly get some E/O fluff. **

**Of course, you have to review to tell me what you thought about it, and what you want.**


	8. Crazy

**Ok, so people wanted some E/O fluff, so I'm going to try to give you guys what you want. I hope I don't disappoint :/**

**Well, I honestly didn't know what song to use this time, so I thought I'd keep the whole "teen pop music" thing going, at least for this one. Granted, I'm not a huge fan of Britney, but eh, she was the first person who popped into my head. Anyway, on the the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG :( THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF, AND BRITNEY SPEARS.**

* * *

Olivia stirred in her sleep, debating whether to wake up or stay in bed. She was so comfortable, and she didn't want to ruin it by moving, but she had to get ready for work. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 8:30. She still had another hour until she had to be at the precinct, so she figured she could sleep a few more minutes.

She closed her eyes and settled back into her bed, when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Smiling, she remembered it was Elliot, and how he had gotten there. He had left Kathy, and brought the kids to her apartment for the night, and after having given the couch to Maureen, she, Elliot, and the twins, had all shared Olivia's bed.

She sighed, content at how natural this felt. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, protecting her from anything he deemed harmful, keeping her safe, letting her know that he was there to keep her guarded. She moved closer to him, her smile growing wider when she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her even close. It felt so natural, the way her body fit perfectly into his, as the two laid in the bed together.

Olivia didn't want to move. She wanted to lay there, but when she felt exactly how close she was to him, she remembered they had fallen asleep with two other people in the bed. She reached her hand behind her, searching for the twins, but quickly stopped when she heard Elliot groan. Realizing that her hand was on his crotch, she quickly retracted her hand from his body, and sat up.

"Where are the twins?" she asked, saying the first thing that came to mind, trying to make the situation between them less awkward.

Elliot sat up, resting his bare back against her headboard. "They woke up earlier, and were going to wake you up, but I told them you needed rest. They're out in the living room with Mo and Katie, watching tv."

Olivia nodded, looking at him and smiling. "I, I should probably get ready for work."

Olivia tried to get out of the bed, but Elliot stopped her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her next to him. "Cragen gave us the weekend off." He saw the look he was recieving from his partner, and decided to explain. "I called him this morning, explaining everything that happened last night. He said to take the weekend off, get everything situated with Kathy. I told him I was going to need your help, and he understood. Said he'll see us both Monday morning, and no sooner."

Olivia smiled, partially because Elliot had called Cragen and got them both the weekend off, and partially because Elliot was still holding her hand. "You're amazing, you know that?" she said, patting his face with the hand he wasn't holding.

Elliot laughed. "So I've been told." Olivia sighed. Scooting in closer to him, she placed her head on his shoulder, while her left hand drew invisible patterns on his bare chest. She heard his breathing become rigid, as she continued to move her hand across his body, studying, and memorizing every muscle. Elliot smiled, before laying back down, looking up at Olivia, who only sat confused.

She followed his actions, laying down under the covers, before he placed his arms around her waist once more. She slide closer to him, smiling when she felt the effect being so close to her had on his body. "Thank-you" he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Olivia turned over, facing Elliot, before dropping her head down onto his chest. "El, there's something I have to tell you, and I've been too afraid to do it, especially while you were with Kathy."

Elliot felt Olivia place her hands on his his chest, before he took a deep breath. He could smell her lavender body wash still on her, and it only made him want her more. "Liv, I love you" he muttered, as he began to run his hands through her hair.

Olivia smiled. Lifting her head, she looked him in the eyes. "I love you too El" she whispered. She watched as he moved closer to her. Her heart pretty much stopped, when his lips were a few inches from her own.

"I've waited so long for this." With that, his lips were on top of hers, in a soft kiss. Olivia moaned at the contact, as she looped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He tangled his hands in her hair, letting out a small moan of his own. "Liv," he said against her lips, trying to get her to open her mouth.

She complied, opening it just enough for his tounge to slip in. Elliot rolled on top of her, as Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close. She nearly fainted when he released her lips, and attatched his to her neck. "El," she whispered, feeling his hands graze the skin on her flat stomach.

He replied with a small groan, never once letting his lips leave the base of her neck. Olivia laughed, realizing how much he was paying attention to her body "El, we can't do this. Not now."

"Kathy's not a problem anymore" he mumbled against her neck.

Olivia laughed once more, as she began to run her hands through his short brown hair. "That's not what I mean. Your kids are-" Olivia let out a moan, as she arched her back. Her body was begging for more, but her head was telling her to stop. "El." She stayed quiet for a moment, fearing that if she spoke she would be too loud, causing the kids in the next room to become over curious. "Elliot, your kids could walk in at any moment."

Elliot sighed, before letting got of her neck. "Just wait" he said with a wink, before laying next to her.

Olivia let out a small laugh, as she placed her head on his shoulder. Before she was able to say a word, the door opened, as the twins rushed into the room. "See what I mean" Olivia whispered with a chuckle, before sitting up against the headboard, and looking at the two.

"Daddy, Livvy" Lizzie said, jumping onto the bed.

"Hi Lizzie" Olivia said, scooting away from Elliot, so that the two could fit inbetween the two adults. She kissed the young girls head, before Lizzie leaned against Olivia.

"Daddy, we're hungry" Dickie complained, crossing his arms over his chest. Lizzie nodded, agreeing with her brother, as Olivia laughed.

"Yes Elliot, we're all hungry" Olivia said, peering at her partner from above his daughter's head.

Elliot looked at Olivia, before raising an eyebrow. "Well we both know what you're hungry for" he said, winking at his best friend, who only responded by slapping him on the arm. "So, pancakes?" The two nodded. "Okay, go watch tv. Daddy will go make pancakes right now." The two quickly jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, excited for the pancakes their father was going to make. Elliot quickly pecked Olivia on the lips, before getting up and going into her bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

When he emerged, he looked at Olivia, who was only smiling. She got out of the bed and walked over to Elliot, placing her hands back on his chest. "Let me go feed my kids, then maybe I can satisfy you" he whispered, kissing her once more, before he walked out of the room.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. Elliot Stabler was going to be the death of her. She quickly went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and freshen up, before walking out of her room, and into the living room, where she was greeted by four happy Stabler children. "Morning Olivia!" Maureen greeted from the couch.

Olivia smiled at the teenager, before waving. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Maureen looked at Kathleen, before looking back at the detective. "Good, considering the circumstances. Thank-you."

"It was no problem Mo" she said, spotting her partner behind the stove. She quickly walked up behind him, and placed her hand on his head, massaging his scalp, knowing it was one of the ways she could calm him. "When are you going to tell them?" she whispered, as she watched him pour some pancake batter onto the pan on the stove.

Elliot shrugged. "I'll tell them after breakfast. Although I'm pretty sure Maureen and Kathleen know what's going on. The twins just think we had 'a sleepover at Olivia's'."

Olivia laughed, before sitting at the table. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

Elliot looked at her, before flipping the pancake on the stove, and nodded. "I love you" he whispered, blowing her a small kiss. Olivia blushed. She had never thought Elliot would be a romantic type of guy, but now that he was leaving Kathy, she was noticing all the little things he would do, and it made her heart flutter. She watched him, as he continued to make pancakes, smiling each time he snuck a look at her.

_**Baby, I'm so into you. You got that somethin', what can I do. Baby, you spin me around. The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground. Everytime you look at me. My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see.**_

"Liv, can you get the juice out of your fridge for the kids. And some milk for the coffee." Olivia nodded, as she stood from the table. She walked to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out the two cartons.

She closed the door with her foot, before turning around. "Where do you want the-" Olivia was cut off by Elliot's lips on her own, kissing her, not caring about the two watching them. Olivia's heart practically melted. It took all she had to make sure she didn't drop the two cartons on the floor. She closed her eyes, enjoying what Elliot was doing to her.

_**You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. Im so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh..crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night.**_

The two pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. Olivia looked up, wide-eyed, shocked to see Maureen and Lizzie looking at them. "Um, we were just, uh, thirsty." Maureen didn't know how to react to seeing her father kiss Olivia, especially after he had just left her mother.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was excited. "Daddy kissed Livvy!" She giggled as she watched the two adults blush.

"Um, Maureen, take your sister into the living room. Breakfast will be done soon." Maureen looked at her father, before nodding. She took Lizzie to the couch, trying not to think about what she had just seen.

"See, this is why I didn't want to do anything with your kids here" Olivia whispered, placing the orange juice and milk on the table. She looked up at Elliot and sighed, hoping she hadn't just made a huge mistake letting him break through the walls she had spent years to build.

_**Tell me, you're so into me. That I'm the only one you will see. Tell me, I'm not in the blue. That I'm not wastin', my feelings on you.**_

"Guys, come and eat" Elliot called, watching as Maureen turned off the television, before walking to the kitchen table with her siblings. They all took a seat around the table, watching as Elliot came and sat next to Olivia, placing the plate of pancakes in the center of the table. "Dig in" he said, placing his hand on Olivia's thigh under the table.

_**You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. Crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in to deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Every day and every night.**_

Breakfast went well. Elliot had explained to his children that he and Kathy would be getting a divorce, and they had taken it exceptionally well. Olivia had offered her apartment, just until Elliot found another place, and he, as well as the kids, graciously accepted her offer.

The six of them sat around the table, talking about sleeping arrangements for the next few days, when Lizzie decided to mention the kiss she had witnessed earlier. "Is Livvy going to be our new mommy?"

Olivia hadn't been expecting Lizzie's question, so when it had been said, she quickly spit out her coffee, trying not to choke on the liquid. She looked at Elliot, telling him to answer his daughter's question. "Baby, why do you ask that?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Well, you and Livvy ki-"

"She's just wondering who she's going to have her little girl chats with, now that mom's leaving" Maureen said, trying to stop her sister from spilling about the kiss.

Olivia looked at Maureen and smiled, thankful she hadn't said what she had seen. "Well, Livvy will always be here for you Lizzie, you know that. And, let's worry about one mommy, before we think about another" Elliot said, grabbing Olivia's hand under the table. She looked at him and smiled.

_**You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. You drive me crazy (You drive me crazy baby). Ohh.. crazy, but it feels alright. Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night.**_

Olivia looked at the Stabler children, who had returned to the couch. Elliot made his way to the couch, sitting at the edge, before patting the seat next to him. She walked over to the couch, sat next to him, leaning her head on his chest, before letting out a content sigh. She couldn't belive how fast she and Elliot had moved into this relationship. She smiled, when she felt his arm loop around her waist, holding her close.

She watched as the twins, who were laying on the floor with Kathleen, were fixed on the tv. It made her smile, being apart of their family weekend, and she couldn't wait til she could call this her family.

* * *

**There you go. Honestly I didn't know how to end it, so I hope this was alright. I hope I didn't disappoint. Review :)**


	9. Hotel Room Service

**Ok, so I was doing a 'dance lesson', and we had to warm up to this song (don't ask why, because quite honestly I don't know myself) The idea popped into my head, so I thought I'd write it down, try my hand at a little smut... **

**Also, there's mention of Alex and Trevor (I dont know why, but I think they'd make a cute couple, or maybe that's the lack of sleep talking)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG (cause if I owned this song, it wouldn't be so...nevermind, I would never own this song)**

* * *

Olivia sighed, tossing her phone on her bed, watching as it bounced off and landed on the floor with a thud. She plopped onto the bed, thinking of the conversation she had just had. Her partner, Elliot Stabler, had called, explaining how his wife had left him, yet again, because she had found out where he was going that Saturday. Kathy had always assumed that Elliot and Olivia were having an affair, and each and everytime Olivia would have to assure her that she was not sleeping with her partner, no matter how much she fantasized about it.

Truth was, Alex and Trevor had finally stopped arguing long enough to realize how much they loved each other, and were now going to be married in less than a week. Of course, Olivia had been asked to be maid of honor, who had accepted the offer, excited, and happy for her best friend. The only problem, was finding Trevor's best man.

Trevor had always rubbed everyone at the precinct the wrong way, but that was only because he was a Defense Attorney. Once he and Alex had started dating, everyone had saw a completely different side of him, and eventually grew to like him.

After much convincing, from both Alex and Olivia, Elliot had agreed to be Trevor's best man, saying he owed him that much for being a jerk to him in the past. He didn't want Kathy to know, because he knew that, one, she wouldn't enjoy herself and constantly complain about everything, and two, he wanted to be Olivia's date, and claim that was appropriate, seeing as he was the best man, and she, the maid of honor.

Olivia laid in her bed, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before she heard the door buzzer, signalling Elliot was outside, and waiting for her to let him in. He would sleep on her couch, as he had many times before, until his wife either forgave him, or filed for divorce, again, in which case he would get his own apartment. She attempted to close her eyes, but as soon as she had, the buzzer went off. She quickly went to the door, and allowed him in, not bothering to speak with him over the intercom. She went back to her room, knowing he would use the key he had to her apartment, to get in, and laid on the bed, exhausted.

It was her first time home in over 48 hours, because of the case they had just closed, and she wanted nothing more than to lay in her own bed, and sleep, but when Elliot had called her, she knew he'd want to talk, to get his mind off Kathy, and to thank her for being the best best friend ever, as he had done every single time he had stayed over.

She buried her head into the pillow when she heard his key enter the lock on her front door. She heard him open the door, before closing, and locking, it a few seconds later. "Liv?" he called out quietly, not wanting to disturb the neighbors at two in the morning.

Olivia rose off the bed, just enough to turn her head over her shoulder, and look at her semi-open bedroom door. "In here El" she called over her shoulder, before burying her head back into her pillow.

Elliot threw his bag on the couch, before heading to his partner's room. He pushed the door open, and stepped inside, chuckling when he saw his best friend sprawled out across her bed, face down. He couldn't help but notice how great her ass looked in the pajama shorts she had on. His eyes traveled up her body, examining every curve, letting his eyes take in every bit of exposed skin.

Olivia smiled into her pillow. She had heard when Elliot came into her room, and knew why he hadn't said anything yet, considering her position, and attire, provided him with quite a view. She looked over her shoulder, giving Elliot a smile, before speaking. "See something you like Stabler?"

"Most definitely" he said, grinning, hoping to distracting her from the buldge in his slacks. "I'm, uh, I'm going to go get changed" he said, walking out of her room, and into the living room, but not before Olivia noticed the tightness of his pants, causing her to smile to herself once more.

Elliot pulled out a pair of sweats from his bag, when he heard Olivia calling him. "Elliot, I know you want to talk about it." He smiled, rolling his eyes, before walking back into her room.

"There's nothing to talk about. This time it's for reals, which I don't mind. I'm tired of her shit."

Olivia sighed into her pillow. She knew, that as his best friend, she should've sounded more like she actually gave a crap, but she was just so damn tired. "It's for the best El," she mumbled.

Elliot shrugged. Seeing that his partner was still had her face pressed into her pillow, and away from him, he decided to change there, letting them continue their conversation. She wouldn't even know. "Yeah, I guess. I got the divorce papers, and signed them" he said, as he loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his pants before pulling it off his body, letting it fall to the floor beside his feet.

"El, things will work out, trust me. You two always ending up working something out."

Elliot quietly kicked off his shoes. He then unbuttoned, and unzipped, his slacks, before letting them fall besides his shirt on the floor. "I doubt it" he said, pulling on his sweats. "I, uh, I caught her with another guy."

Olivia turned her head to face her partner. "What?" she asked, a hint of anger laced into her voice. Her eyes widened when she saw him, standing near her bed, in a totally different outfit than he had entered her room in. She suddenly forgot what she was going to say, as she took a look at his chest, studying every curve of his muscles. Sleep was soon forgotten, as the thought of Elliot being undressed in her room, ran through her head. "I thought you said you guys got in a fight because she found out about the wedding."

Elliot watched as Olivia turned on her side, propping her head up on her elbow. "Well, I came home, and saw her with another man. I confronted her, and she started screaming, saying I didn't have room to speak, seeing as to how I was going to be out on Saturday having an affair with you. Same old shit. I told her I was in a wedding Saturday, and she got angry at me for 'not telling her anything.' I guess I just kind of blurted it out to prove I was innocent."

Elliot sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, before letting out a small sigh. "What's going to happen now?" Olivia asked, still staring at him.

He shrugged, before laying in the bed next to her. He was too tired to care about feeling awkward about laying next to his partner. He needed to have at least one decent night of sleep, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get that sleeping on her couch.

Olivia looked up at him once more, before rolling her eyes. "Sure, you can sleep in my bed" she said, sarcastically, noticing her best friend had already made himself comfortable in her bed.

Elliot smiled. He was determined not to move, and he knew Olivia knew it as well. He watched as she got off the bed, grabbed her pillow, and took a step toward her door. "Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

Olivia looked at him. He could tell she was tired, and he felt bad that he had taken her bed. "Going to the couch, since you stole my bed" she said, rubbing her eyes, letting out a small yawn.

Elliot shook his head. If it had been possible to be in love with her anymore than he already

15 was, it was at that moment. She was willing to give up so much, including her own bed, for him. "Olivia, come on. I think this bed is big enough for the both of us."

Olivia blinked her eyes, hoping it would help her to not collapse and sleep on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at the couch in the living room, before looking at her bed, and the man in it. She shrugged, too tired to care anymore. Throwing her pillow back onto the bed, she climbed in under the covers, and laid down. "I swear, if you wake me up, or try anything, I'm kicking your ass out...of my apartment. You'll be sleeping out in the hallway."

Elliot chuckled, before scooting close to her, and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Good night Liv, and thank-you."

Olivia smiled. "You're welcome El" she said, relaxing into his arms, feeling the most comfortable she had in years. "Good night" she said, releasing a small yawn. She let sleep consume her, content with the feeling of her partner's arms wrapped around her.

Elliot waited until her breathing evened out, and became deeper, signaling she had fallen asleep, before he placed a kiss on the back of her head. "I love you Liv" he whispered, hoping he would be able to gain the courage to tell her those same words when she was awake.

* * *

It had been three days since Elliot had first come to Olivia's apartment. He had given Kathy the signed divorce papers, and much to his surprise she signed them without so much as an explaination. Elliot had explained to his kids that the divorce was going to be final this time, and they took it well, saying they had already suspected that this would happen. He went to Donnelly, asking her to allow them a legal seperation, until the divorce had been finalized, and when she had agreed, he became excited, hoping he'd finally be able to have a relationship with Olivia, whom he had been staying with the entire time. Of course, Olivia wasn't complaining, considering they had been sleeping in the same bed for the past four nights.

Olivia awoke, to the sound of someone knocking on her hotel door. It was the morning of Alex and Trevor's wedding, and Olivia and Elliot, as well as the rest of the wedding party, had spent the night in the hotel where they were going to have their reception. Alex thought it would be best to have rooms, so that their family and friends who didn't live in Manhattan could stay in, and suggested that the wedding party take the extra rooms. Olivia had no objection, but when she found out Elliot had been assigned to share a room with her, she didn't know whether to be excited or worried.

There was another knock on the door. Olivia tried to get out of the bed without waking her partner, but when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist, she knew there was no way she'd make it to the door without him knowing. She wasn't exactly sure how they had always ended up like this, together in a bed, his arms wrapped around her waist, while her back was pressed firmly against his chest, but she definitely wasn't going to complain. She tried to convince herself that it was just his way of coping with splitting with Kathy, and she was only being his best friend by comforting him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the feelings she harbored for her partner.

When there was a third knock, Olivia knew she had to get out of bed. She tried to pry Elliot's arms off her, but the harder she pulled, the tighter his grip became. She looked over her shoulder and saw him smiling into his pillow, amused at her attempts to get away.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Come on, let me go." Elliot only responded by pulling her closer to him. "El, someone's at the door."

"So? Ignore them" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"El, half the people here think we're already sleeping together. I don't want to give anyone else another thing to talk about" she said, pulling at his arm again. Olivia looked at her partner and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and if it weren't for the constant knocking at the door, she'd lay back down and watch him. She so deperately wanted to reach out, and cup his face, kiss his lips, and lay there with him, content with everything, but she knew she couldn't. Letting him sleep in the same bed as her was already crossing the line, and she didn't want to ruin what they had, by misreading signs that could have been mistaken as other things.

Hearing another knock on the door, this time louder, Olivia punched Elliot in the shoulder, forcing him to release his grip on her waist. He sat up, rubbing his shoulder, as he glared at his partner. "What the hell?"

Olivia smiled, before getting out of the bed and rushing to the door, not bothering to check her attire before opening it. "Alex?" Olivia looked at her friend, before moving aside to let her in the room. "Alex, what's up?" she asked, closing the door behind the blonde.

Alex walked into the room, stopping when she saw Elliot getting out of the bed in nothing but his boxers. She looked over her shoulder at Olivia, smiling widely, hoping her friend had finally taken a chance with the only man she had ever loved. "Um, am I interupting something?"

Olivia followed Alex over to the bed, and stood next to her, just as surprised as her female best friend was, when she saw Elliot's clothes, or better yet, lack of. "Uh, no. We were just sleeping, nothing more." Olivia looked over at Elliot before rolling her eyes. "Least you could do is put on some sweats" she said, turning back to face Alex. "What's up?" she asked, pulling on the bottom of her tank top, which had riden up, exposing her abdomen.

Alex sighed, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Looking down, she shook her head, and began to cry. "Liv, I can't do this."

Once Olivia saw her friend start to cry, she sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. "Alex, come on. It's just pre-wedding jitters."

Alex wiped her eyes. "Liv, I'm just scared shitless. I mean, all my life I've been independent, and had to take control of things myself. What if-"

"Alex," Elliot said, sitting on the other side of Alex. He placed a hand on her knee before continuing. "I know how much you love Trevor, and I can tell how much he loves you. That's all that matters."

Alex looked up at Elliot and smiled. Somehow being in the comfort of her two friends made her feel calm, and made her forget why she had felt this way in the first place. "Thank-you, both of you" she whispered.

Elliot nodded, as Olivia looked at him, surprised at how sensitive he had sounded. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, we have a wedding to get ready for" Elliot said, getting off of the bed. The two women watched as he put on a t-shirt, and walked over to the closet. He grabbed his tux out of the closet, before heading to the door.

It had been decided that the men would get ready in Trevor and Alex's room, while the women got ready in Olivia's. They would take seperate cars to the church, making sure the bride and groom would not be allowed to see each other before the ceremony.

Olivia watched as Elliot opened the door. Spotting his shoes that he had forgotten near the bed, she bent over to grab them, stopping him before he walked into the hallway. "Elliot, wait." He walked back into the room, confused as to why she called him back in. "Here, you forgot these." She handed the shoes to him, and smiled when he grinned at her.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, accepting the shoes.

"Not very much" Olivia replied with a laugh. However, she stopped laughing when she looked up, and stared into his eyes.

He smiled, staring back, getting lost in her eyes. He had nearly forgotten where they were, until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, and brought them both out of their gazes. Olivia quickly looked away, blushing, hoping Elliot hadn't seen the slight pink tint on her face, as Elliot continued to stare at her. When he saw her walk away, he looked up at Alex, who was only grinning from ear to ear. "I, uh, better get going." With that, he walked out of the room, and down the hall to Trevor's room.

Olivia closed the door, before turning to face Alex. "What was that about?" she asked, a little embarassed that she had ruined their moment.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I just- nevermind."

Alex walked up to her maid of honor, smiling, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Liv, just tell him how you feel."

Before Olivia could protest, saying she didn't know what Alex was talking about, there were a few knocks on her room's door, signaling the arrival of the other bridesmaids, Casey, Melinda, and Alex's old college friend, Madison. Olivia opened the door, allowing the other three women in, and smiled, trying to erase the memories of what had happened moments before. "Let's get dressed for a wedding!"

* * *

Elliot sat on Trevor's bed, trying to finish his tie, while thinking about what had, almost, happened in the hotel room he shared with Olivia. He thought, that if Alex had not stopped them, he would have kissed his best friend, a moment he had fantasized about since he had become her partner, nine years ago.

He sighed, as he finished his tie, and pulled on his shoes. He knew he shouldn't have feelings for Olivia, she was, after all, his partner, but some things just couldn't be helped. He had waited for years to divorce Kathy, and now that he had, nothing was stopping him from making Olivia his, except for Olivia herself. He didn't know if the feelings he had for her were mutual, and even more so, he didn't want to ruin what they had.

Elliot was pulled out of his thoughts, by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Trevor staring at him, his face filled with genuine concern. "Elliot, I know she feels the same way about you."

Elliot gave him a confused look. How did know what he was thinking about? "What?" he asked, turning to face Trevor.

Trevor let out a small laugh, amused at the detective's confusion. "Olivia. Look, everyone knows you two have been playing around your feelings, and I think it's about time you finally go for it."

Elliot smiled. He would have never gotten advice like this from D.A. Trevor Langan, but coming from Trevor Langan, the man who was marrying one of his good friends, definitely sounded good to him. "Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" Elliot asked, rising from the bed to finish getting ready. Trevor nodded, before getting his tux out of the closet.

* * *

"Alex, you look absolutely beautiful" Olivia said, fixing the bride's veil.

Alex smiled. "Thank you Liv. You look pretty hot yourself" she said with a wink.

Olivia smiled, taking a look at herself in the mirror she and Alex were in front of. Alex and Trevor had decided to go with a white and blue theme for their wedding. Alex was in a beautiful white strapless dress, that flowed down to the floor, and had a few ruffles, making it seem like there were multiple layers to the dress. The bridesmaids were all dressed in simple, blue, strapless dresses that stopped at their knees, with a white ribbon across the waist, while the flowergirl, Emily, was dressed in a simple baby blue dress, complete with small gloves. Olivia's dress, seeing how she was the maid of honor, was a different style, and slightly different shade of blue, than the others. Her dress was similar to the other bridesmaids, only instead of being strapless, it was a halter top. It was also royal blue, which was a few shades darker than the others.

"Still nervous?" Oliva asked, messing with her hair. All of the other women were able to have their hair styled into marvelous styles, however, Olivia's hair was too short to do much, so she opted to keep it simple, and straight.

Alex let out a small laugh. "Who wouldn't be" she replied, looking at everyone in the room. The women were in the back of the church, fixing last minute details, and trying to settle Alex's nerves, while the groomsmen waited in the next room, along with Trevor and Elliot.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked down when she felt a small tug on her dress. "Yes Emily?" she asked, addressing the flower girl, Trevor's niece.

"Can you help me, dress keeps messing up in the back."

Olivia smiled. "Sure sweety." She bent down, fixing the back of Emily's dress, as she heard the door open. "All done." Olivia stood up, turning her attention to the door. Seeing Elliot in his tux, she smiled. Blue was definitely his color.

He walked into the room, walking up to Alex and Olivia. "We're ready to start. Trevor and I are heading up to the front." He gave Alex a quick hug, before turning his attention to Olivia. She was stunning. "You look beautiful" he whispered, giving her a heartfelt hug.

Olivia smiled, taking notice that the two of them were matching. Alex had done this on purpose. Her dress, as well as Elliot's vest, and tie, were royal blue, while Trevor's were white, and the other groomsmen, one of whom were Fin, were the same color as the bridesmaids' dresses. "You don't look too bad yourself Stabler."

Elliot pulled away from the hug, but kept his face close to hers. Before another word could be said, he took his chance, and went in for the kill. Olivia didn't know what to say when she felt his lips on hers, but she knew that she didn't want him to stop. Before things could go any further, Elliot pulled away, and smiled. With that, he left the room, and joined Trevor at the front of the church.

"I told you!" Alex said with a grin, as she, and the rest of the girls walked out of the room, pairing up with who they were walking down the aisle with.

Olivia gently touched her lips, smiling, thinking that Elliot, the Elliot Stabler, her partner, best friend, and the man who had starred in each and every one of her fantasies, had kissed her. This was definitely going to be a day she would remember.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was short, but sweet. After the vows had been exchanged, and the new Mr. and Mrs. Trevor Langan had left the church, along with the rest of the wedding party, they all headed to the hotel, ready to start the reception.

Olivia and Elliot made sure they sat next to each other during the whole thing, and when it came time to throw the bridal bouquet, Alex made sure Olivia caught it.

It soon came time for Alex and Trevor to leave for the airport, so they could head to Hawaii for their honeymoon, leaving the rest of the wedding party, and wedding guests to have fun without them.

Olivia and Elliot were in the middle of a slow dance, when she decided to bring up what both of them had been avoiding all day. "So, about earlier...what was that about?"

Elliot sighed. "Liv, I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I don't know if you feel the same way, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, he leaned his head down and captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

Olivia tried to tell herself to pull away, and not let things get carried away, but for some reason, her brain was not communicating with her body. Finally, Elliot pulled away, looking at Olivia, searching her face for anything that would tell him how she felt at that moment. "Liv, I love you."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was scared, yet happy. She knew she loved him, there was no doubt about that, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to risk her friendship, and partnership with him at work, for something that might not work. "El, I, I,"

He pulled her into another kiss, hoping to convince her. "I love you too El" she said, smiling, pulling away from him.

The song soon ended, and Elliot let go of Olivia's waist. The next song, which was much more upbeat, began to play, and Olivia and Elliot decided to let loose, letting the music take over them.

_**DJ Tim Johnson. I want everybody to stop what they're doing (Mr. 305). Now if you know you're with somebody that you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight, make some noise. Meet me at the hotel room. Meet me at the hotel room. Meet me at the hotel room. Meet me at the hotel room. Forget about your boyfriend, and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.**_

Olivia and Elliot began to dance like everyone around them, forgetting they were at a wedding, and dancing up on each other. Elliot stopped, feeling himself harden, being so close to her, with her body grinding up against his. Olivia obviously felt it, as she grinned, and continued what she had been doing. "Liv" he groaned against her neck, grabbing onto her waist, trying to hold her still.

Olivia smiled, as she turned to face him. She knew how much they both wanted, and needed this. She said nothing, as she grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the room. The two waited until they were in the elevator, before she assaulted his mouth with her own, looping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

_**She like that freaky stuff. Two in the "o" and one in the eye, that kinky stuff. You nasty, but I like your type, and like T.I. it's whatever you like. Bring your girls, just whatever the night. Your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight. I'll check yo pipes, oh you're the healthy type, well here goes some egg whites.**_

The ding of the elevator signaled they had arrived on their floor. The quickly stepped out, and into the hallway, quickly rushing toward their door. Olivia was soon growing impatient, as she pushed Elliot into the door, making him fumble with the key. After a few tries, he finally got the door unlocked, and opened it, walking in backwards, as Olivia followed, closing the door with her foot.

As soon as the door was closed, Elliot pushed Olivia back up against it, before assaulting her neck with hot kisses, all the while starting to unbutton his vest, before pulling it off, letting it land on the floor. He loosened his tie, and let it fall next to his vest on the floor, before kicking off his shoes, never once letting his lips leave her body.

Olivia let out the first moan of the night, as he ran his tongue over one of her pulse points. "El," she whispered, out of breath, feeling herself become wetter everytime he would grind his hips into hers.

Elliot licked his way up Olivia's body, until his lips found hers again. He crashed his lips onto hers, giving her a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the taste. He felt his cock become slightly harder, when she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding down onto the bulge in his pants, her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

_**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that Gucci stuff, let me tell you what we gon' do. Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you. Then we gonna go three and three, you gon' undress me. Then we're gonna go four and four, we gon' freak som more, but first.**_

Olivia finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt, before ripping it open. Her hands automatically began to caress his chest, both moaning at the contact. She let the piece of fabric fall to the floor, as she felt him reach behind his back and pull off her shoes, letting them fall next to his own. Olivia placed her feet on the floor, before pushing Elliot off of her towards the bed. When they were in the middle of the room, Elliot decided to continue what he had been doing, and began to caress her legs, making sure to pay extra attention to her thighs, and what lay inbetween the two.

Elliot ran his hands up her legs, not stopping until they rested on her hips. He gasped when she unbuttoned his pants, before unzipping them. Pulling them off, she placed hot kisses on his neck, and jawline. Elliot's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head when she snaked her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his hard shaft, running it down to his base, before running it back up. "Mm, Liv" he said locating the zipper of her dress.

He unzipped it, and quickly yanked off her dress, stopping to look at her body like he had never seen it before. He began to drop kisses in the space inbetween her breast. "Elliot" she panted, when she felt his hands cup her. He could feel just how hot and wet she was, and that made him even harder than he ever thought possible.

_**Forget about your boyfriend, and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.**_

Elliot picked up Olivia, and tossed her playfully on the bed, before climbing on top of her, dropping wet kisses on each piece of exposed skin. He reached behind her, and unclasped her bra, quickly pulling it off, marveling at her perfect breasts. Before he could say anything, he took a nipple in his mouth, earning a small moan from the woman underneath, as he sucked, and flicked the hard bud with his tongue.

When he felt that that nipple was sufficiently hard, he moved on to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as he had given the previous one. Feeling the need to even the score, Olivia mustered up all her strength, and flipped Elliot over, so that she was on top of him. She straddled his waist, before pulling off his boxers, smiling when she saw his cock standing at full attention.

Before he could protest, he felt her hot mouth over him, doing what her hand had been doing earlier. He threw his head back into the pillow, letting a few moans, as well as a few words of profanity, escape his lips. "Fuck Liv. Oh God!" He opened his eyes, and met hers with his own. It took all he had to not thrust into her mouth.

Olivia released his memeber, and began to kiss her way up his body, stopping only to crash her lips back on top of his. Elliot thought it was only fair he gave her the same treatment. He flipped them back over, and hovered over her body, his hands on either side of her body, keeping him supported. He grabbed her panties, and ripped them off, not caring that she would probably yell at him for doing so. He grinned when she saw just how wet and ready she was, and he was more than willing to give her what she deserved.

_**After party in the hotel lobby, then we off to the room, like vroom. Put them fingers in your mouth, or open up your blouse, and pull that g-string down south ooh. Okay shawty, one's company, two's a crowd, and three's a party. Your girl ain't with it, I got somebody, in my nature she's naughty.**_

Elliot bent down, kissing Olivia's stomach, as his hands traveled further down her body. Before she knew what he was doing, Elliot pushed two fingers into Olivia's hot center, surprising her. He began to thrust them in and out of her, making Olivia moan, as she began to arch her back, trying to make them go deeper. Elliot bent down to her body, and used his tongue to slip her clit, forcing Olivia to moan loudly. "Elliot! Oh El!" He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her body, all the while rubbing her clit with both his thumb, and tongue, until he felt her tighten around his fingers. "El, I'm going to-"

"Let it go Liv" he whispered, before swiping his tongue over her clit once more, sending her over the edge, calling out his name.

_**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that Gucci stuff, let me tell you what we gon' do. Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you. Then we gonna go three and three, you gon' undress me. Then we're gonna go four and four, we gon' freak som more, but first.**_

Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled, before traveling back up her body, and kissing her. He looked into her eyes, and he saw how much she truely loved him. "I love you Olivia" he said, kissing her once more.

"I love you too Elliot" she mumbled against his lips. He looked into her eyes, making sure she was ready. She nodded, before he grabbed his still rock hard member, and lined himself up with her opening.

He eased himself into her wet center, groaning at how amazing she felt. He listening to the sounds Olivia was making, it was music to his ears. He gave Olivia a few minutes to adjust to his size, and when she gave him a small nod, he began to pump in and out of her body, earning moans from both of them.

_**Forget about your boyfriend, and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.**_

After a minute of going slow, Elliot couldn't take it, and neither could Olivia, as she told him to go faster. He complied, as he began to thrust faster. Olivia began to feel herself tightening around him, and Elliot knew he wasn't going to be too far behind. The feeling of her climax building caused another moan to escape her lips, as she dug her fingernails into his back. "Fuck Elliot! Oh, Elliot!"

He only responded with a few groans of his own. It wasn't long before Olivia gave in, letting the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, rip through her body, calling out Elliot's name.

Elliot thrust in three more times, before he felt himself release into Olivia, calling out her name in the process. When he was done, he pulled out of her, but stayed hovered over her body. "I love you Olivia" he said, giving her another kiss.

"I love you too." Elliot rolled off of Olivia's body, and laid next to her, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies, before Olivia snuggled into his chest. Boy was she going to have a lot of explaining to do to Alex when she got back.

Olivia smiled, when she felt Elliot twirling some of her hair around with his finger. She traced invisible patterns on his chest with her index finger, feeling her eyelids becoming slightly heavier with each passing minute.

The last thing she remembered, was falling to sleep, her body pressed against Elliot's, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her close. Now that he had her, he was going to make sure he kept her.

* * *

**Ta-da**

**Holy Crap! It's freakn' 5:30..am**

**I've been awake for like 58 hours straight. Wow, I need a life. So, did anyone else watch the SYTYCD season 7 finale? It was amazing! :))))**

**So, anyone got a song they want me to do? Just asking...man I'm hyper lol**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this :)**

**Please, review, they mean the world to me, no lie :)**


	10. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**so...I had a little extra time before I had to meet up with a friend, but not enough time to update a story, so I thought I'd do a random song fic. I honestly did whatever came out of my ipod first. sorry if there are any mistakes, I mean major mistakes, I have to use notepad because my computer's janky :/**

**this is definitely an AU story. Elliot is working in SVU, and Olivia is his partner, but he and Kathy aren't married yet. Not necessarily an E/O one, more like an anti E/K one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, DICK WOLF DOES! **

* * *

_The day is bright, the sun is visible, and although the heat seems to becoming in too heavily, the day is perfect. It's the day I finally get married. Kathy and I have always had our ups and downs, but she's the mother of my child, which means I have to suck up everything and take responsibilities. _

_**Well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**__. I walk closer to the voices, a smile grazing my face when I hear what is being said. "__**What a beautiful wedding**__!" _

_The smile on my face grows wider when I see everyone nod their head in agreement. "__**What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter.**_

_Phillip, one of my groomsmen shakes his head, as if in disapprove. "__**And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groomsbride is a whore!"**_

_The smile on my face quickly disappears. These are supposed to be Kathy and my friends, they were in our wedding for Christ's sake, a wedding that I had to work my ass off to pay for. If they were going to talk about us behind our backs, at least have the decency to do it someplace other than where we are to tie the knot._

_I turn to the door, making sure I can make my presence known. It hurts to know that people you have trusted, can be so cruel. __**I chime in with a, "Haven't you people heard of closing the God damn door?" No**__, I think__**, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**_

_I look at the crowd of people, who appear stunned, surprised I have overheard their conversation. Phillip, the same groomsman as before, walks up to me. He is ashamed, it's written all over his face, but there is another thing written on his face that I can't seem to place. Grief? Hopelessness? Relief. _

_"Elliot," he says, as he places his hand on my shoulder, hoping to calm me down. "Sorry you had to hear it like this, especially today, but-"_

_I interrupt him. __**I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damn door**__," hoping if I repeat it, it'll all be as if I hadn't heard this accusation to begin with. _

_Phillip looks at me, fear in his eyes. He knows what I'll do if someone were to speak ill of Kathy, or the baby, and he knows that if what he is saying is true, Kathy isn't the only person I'm going to be angry with. He lets out a small sigh, his thoughts run along the same words I am thinking. __**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of**__-_

_I turn to the room, who has remained quiet. "Where's Kathy?" I ask Phillip. He stays quiet, and I can tell, from the small twitch of his eye, he knows where she is, but he feels he has caused enough damaged. When I'm sure I'm not going to receive an answer from him, I turn to the rest of the room. A few of Kathy's bridesmaids stand near the door, while some of the catorers stand behind them, obviously finding this gossip much more interesting than their own work. I spot who I have been looking for, Gina, Kathy's maid of honor, standing by the refridgerator. The look in her eyes is similar to Phillips, she knows where Kathy is. "Where is she?" I ask, my hands clenching into fists._

_Gina knows of my temper problems. She's witnessed an argument between me and Kathy once. The look in her eyes says she's scared, but not of me. She's scared of what's going to happen to Kathy when I find out. Gina lets out a large sigh, obviously conflicted. "She's in the back room," she squeaks, looking into my eyes, hoping I'm not too harsh on my fiance. _

_I give her a small nod of appreciation, before turning on my heel and walking out of the room. I break into a run, knowing I need to clear up everything with Kathy quickly, before guests start arriving. Running down the hall seemed to take forever, each door I pass only makes me think of what could be hiding behind it. I imagine a large office behind one, with a large wooden desk and matching desk chair. When I pass another door, the smell of sweet smoke fills my lungs, and I conclude that behind this door is a shrine of someone important. Perhaps its one of the priests secrets._

_I shake my head clear of these thoughts, as I arrive in front of the last door in the hallway. Without another thought, I grab the handle and turn, pushing my way into the room. I have seen high school catfights, drunks brawling at bars, hell I was in the Marines and am now part of New York's finest, but it never prepared me for what I was witnessing in front of me now. _

_Kathy, in her mother's wedding dress, was up against the wall, her arms wrapped around the neck of my best man, while their lips were locked in a kiss more passionate than one she had ever given me. My heart broke at the sight of this. How could the woman I love, the mother of my child, be kissing another man. And not just any man, but my best man, one of my best friend, the guy I have grown up with._

_I wipe the few tears that have fallen off my cheek before clearing my throat, making sure the two can hear me. Kathy's eyes widen when she sees me. She knows things will never be the same. "How could you?" I whisper, my voice cracking. _

_Kathy suddenly finds her shoes more interesting, as she begins to stare at them intently. "I'm sorry," she says. "Things just kind of happened. Elliot, you were always at work, you were never there for me, I-"_

_I scoff. "I was at work, to make a living for you and Maureen." _

_"Elliot, we never ment to hurt you," Nate says, his hand never leaving Kathy's. _

_"Bullshit! You knew what this would do to me!" I stare at the two, before taking a deep breath. "Nate, leave." He hesitates. I'm in no mood for his shit. "Now!"_

_He nods once, before quickly walking out of the room, leaving me with Kathy. "Please, tell me you needed to get that out of your system before we got married."_

_Kathy looks at me, confused. To be honest, I've just confused myself, but love will do that to you. "Elliot, you're the man I want, and I was confused. I'm not anymore." She wraps her arms around me, and for a split second, I think about leaving. I think about walking out of the church, and out of Kathy's pathetic life, but then my thoughts are brought back to Maureen. That beautiful baby needs her father, and she's going to have me in her life. _

_I give Kathy a small hug, before turning away from her. "The wedding's going to start," I say in a rush, before walking out of the room and down the hall._

_I'm so content on getting away from Kathy at the moment, I don't notice anyone else in the hallway, until I smack into them, the collision causing our bodies to fall on the floor together. "Ow, what the hell-"_

_"Nice to see you too."_

_I look up and notice my partner, and the only stable person in my life, Olivia Benson, standing near me. She offers me her hand and when I take it, she pulls me to my feet. "I'm so glad to see you," I whisper, before pulling her into a hug._

_I can tell she's confused, but at the moment she knows I need the comfort, so she wraps her arms around me. I pull away from the hug, and finally notice what she's wearing. A small blue dress that comes to her knees. It showcases her curves perfectly, and hugs her body tightly. It's classy, but also sexy, and I can't help but smile. Then I wonder, why she wasn't asked to be in the wedding. I've known Olivia for years, and yet Kathy never wanted her to be apart of this day. The thought alone makes me mad once again. "Hey, what happened?" she whispers, placing her hand on my arm. _

_I look at her again and smile. "Nothing. Everything's going to be alright," I say, and looking into her eyes I can believe it. She gives me a smile, and I forget about my cheating fiance, and my backstabbing best friend. At the moment it's me and my partner, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe this was the reason Kathy didn't want Liv in the wedding, because she knew I was already in love with her. "You look beautiful by the way," I say, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks. _

_She nods, before looking at me. "And you don't look to bad yourself Stabler." _

_I smile at her, knowing that as long as she's with me, things are going to be alright. But she's not going to be with me for long. "Elliot, wedding's about to start."_

_I look up and notice Nate walking up to us. He stops when he sees Olivia, and smirks. I know that look. It's the one he gets when he sees a woman he has to make his. He's done it many times during high school. It was one of the things I hated about him, how he would always refer to women as pieces of meat. He walks up to Olivia, grabs her hand and kisses it, causing her to giggle. "Nate Brocher, and you are?"_

_Olivia looks at him, but I can tell she's not interested, which makes me smile. "Leaving," she answers, before turning to face me once more. She fixes my tie, before punching me in the shoulder. "Go get 'em," she says with a smile. before walking out of the hallway and into the santuary. _

_Nate's eyes follow her, and I can tell what he's thinking. "Who was that?" he asks, his face contorting into a stupid grin. _

_"She's my partner," I answer plainly. _

_His grin grows at my answer. "Oh, detective huh? I'll make sure she puts those handcuffs to great use." _

_I glare at Nate, causing him to shut up, before walking away, ready to make the biggest mistake of my life. _

* * *

_The ceremony was short, sweet and to the point, but to be honest I can't remember half the things that were said. Why? Because I was looking at my partner the whole time. During the vows, when Kathy promised to be faithful, and love me, I admit I winced and looked at Liv. I promised myself after the wedding I would tell her what had happened._

_I sat at our table at the reception, watching Kathy and her friends dance. There was still a feeling of insecurity, and I can tell that I'm not the only one feeling it._

_A few tables away is where Olivia sits, along with Cragen, Munch, and Fin. They've come to offer support, and to see me finally settled down. I watch as Nate goes over to Olivia and asks her to dance. Of course she refuses him and I can't help but smile. _

_Kathy keeps stealing glances at me, and I smile, pretending everything is alright. __**Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved**__. Kathy got what she needed to get out of her system, which means we can try to live like a family should. Nate sits at his seat next to me and sighs. "__**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**__!"_

_Pour the champagne? He honestly thinks he's going to give a great toast, after everything he has done. I get out of my seat and head to where Kathy is, but is stopped by a small tap on my shoulder. _

_I turn around, but am caught off guard when Olivia places one of her hands in mine, the other on my shoulder, and begins to dance. I follow her lead, placing my hand on her waist, before letting out a small sigh._

_"Okay, tell me, what's wrong?"_

_I look down at her. How she is able to know that something is wrong, I don't know, but it astounds me, and makes a small smile creep onto my face. "You don't wanna know," I whisper, pulling her close, enjoying the last time I'll be able to hold her this close. _

_She smiles up at me, and I practically melt. "El, come on. I'm your best friend, tell me what's wrong."_

_Before I can answer, I glace up at Kathy, and notice how closely she is dancing with Nate. His hands are on her ass, as she slowly grinds into him, something completely inappropriate for a wedding, especially your own. _

_I look down at Liv, and know I have to do something about this. I quickly grab a glass of champagne, and tell the DJ to stop the music, gaining everyone's attention. "Attention everyone, I have something to say." I quickly hand Olivia a glass as well, as she stands there, confused and a little scared. I look at Kathy, who's a little skeptical. "Today I thought I was marrying the love of my life, and the mother of my child." I look over to where Kathy's mother is seated with little Maureen on her lap. "Well, turns out I've married a whore!" There are a few loud gasps from the crowd, as people begin to gossip amongst themselves. _

_Olivia rushes up to me, and pulls my arm. "What the hell are you doing? I know you're not drunk already," she whispers._

_I look up at Kathy, who looks just as angry as I feel. "Not yet," I whisper back, before standing up straight and continuing my speech. "Today I caught my wife, cheating on me, with my best man Nate Brocher. Nate, buddy stand up will ya." Elliot looked at his best man, who stood, afraid of what Elliot would do. "You think this is bad, __**oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved**__. I don't have to wait a few years, when I have been stuck in this marriage for God knows how long, before she finally cheated again. She got it over with in the very beginning. Bravo!"_

_"Elliot, what are you doing!" Kathy pleads, trying to make her away to her husband, all the while trying to hide from everyone's gaze. _

_"__**Well, this calls for a toast so pour the champagne**__." When the waiters don't do what I've asked, I repeat, __**"Pour the champagne**__," to which they nod and fill glasses and begin to hand them out. "To finding happiness, no matter how much it hurts the other person," I say, before downing the glass in my hands._

_Olivia, shocked and slightly embarrassed that she was near me when this all went down, drags me away from the DJ table, after muttering, "Play something," to the man. Once the music starts, she slaps me across the face, hoping to knock some sense into me. "What the hell was that about?" she asks, her hands clenched into fists._

_However, before I can answer, Kathy makes her way over to me and slaps me across the face. "Elliot, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_I rub my face, watching as Nate comes up behind Kathy, trying to comfort her, and finally decide that this is not worth it. __**I chime in with a, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damn door, no it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."**_

_All three of them look at me, shocked. __**I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damn door, no it's better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."**_

_Kathy slaps me across the face __**again,**__ but before I can counter act, Liv steps infront of me, risking her own safety to put this debacle to an end. Nate drags Kathy out of the room, kicking and screaming. "I hate you, you son of a bitch, I hate you!"_

_I look at Liv, who's not only confused but hurt. "I should've told you what had happened but-" Before I can finish speaking Olivia slaps me across the face. She quickly turns on her heel and begins to walk out, but being the man I am, I follow her. "Liv, please, just listen to me." She stops, turns around and delivers a punch to my face that catches me slightly offguard._

* * *

I awake with a jump. Something about that dream seems all too real, and I can't help but to be suspicious, seeing as to how I'm supposed to be marrying Kathy in a few days. I look at the clock beaming from the kitchen stove in my apartment. 9:15. I look around and notice I'm on the couch where I had fallen alseep, after Liv had forced me to go home and take a nap.

Getting off the couch, I grab my keys and rush out of the door. I need to see Kathy, and set things straight. Make sure this was all just a dream. If she kicks me out, I can always just say I'm there to see my daughter.

I reach Kathy's apartment, but when she doesn't answer my knocking at the door, I get a little scared. Kathy is always home, and if she were out, she would've told me, knowing how I get worried about Maureen being out too late. I quickly reach into my pocket and pull out the key Kathy had given me in case of an emergency. I think about going in. Technically, needing to talk to your fiance and wanting to see your two month old daughter counts as an emergency right?

I shake the negative thoughts out of my head, before I stick the key into the door and unlock it. Pushing it open, I am welcomed with the sounds I have only heard a few times myself. Grabbing my gun, I walk over to the baby's room, making sure she is alright. When I see Maureen in her crib, alseep, I smile to myself.

I could stare at her all day, but when I hear another noise come from the room down the hall, I know I need to check it out, just in case. I quickly make my way to the room, only to be shocked once again with what is going on. The two don't even know I'm there until I speak up. _**I chime in, "Haven't you people heard of closing the God damn door."**_

Nate quickly stops his movements and covers up his and Kathy's naked bodies. "Elliot?" Kathy asks, as if she's unsure if it's really me.

I ignore her, and continue to talk. "_**No, it's better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." I chime in**_, once again, "_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damnn door. No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**_"

_**Again**_, I look at Kathy, and shake my head. We both hear Marueen begin to cry, but she doesn't bother to get out of the bed. "I'll get her, and I'm taking her with me," I say, as I walk into the nursery. I grab her diaper bag and stuff a few clothes, a blanket, and the other necessities she'll need for the night, before walking up to the crib and lifting Maureen out of it, trying to be as gentle as I can now that I am angry. I place her on my shoulder, and place a blanket over her small body, knowing it's a little cold out for her. Grabbing her carseat in the other hand, I walk out of the room, stopping at Kathy's door.

"Go," she tells me, too ashamed to stop me.

I look at the two of them once more, before walking out of the apartment. When I close the door, I put Maureen into her carseat, before lifting it up and making my way down to my car. I get her settled in the back, before getting into the driver's seat. I know I can't go to my apartment. Truth is, it's just me there, and I don't know how to take care of a baby all by myself. I turn on the car and head to the apartment of the only person I know that will help me.

* * *

I knock on the door once more, hoping she'll open it, hoping that for once she is stuck at home, alone. I know I sound selfish, but I really need her help, and I don't trust Kathy's family, and my own will only reward me with 'I told you so's. I knock once more, this time lighter, realizing it's past ten at night, and I'm probably bothering her neighbors with my obnoxious pounding. When she doesn't answer, I let out a disappointed sigh. I look at Maureen, who is smiling at me, he blue eyes looking around everywhere. "Looks like its just you and me," I say, grabbing her carseat from the floor.

The door quickly opens, and her voice is what forces me to look up. "Elliot?"

I look at her and let out a small smile. She's dressed in a pair of grey sweats and an NYPD t-shirt. Her hair is down and messy, and her make-up is slightly smeared, but I can't help and think how beautiful she looks. "Oh thank God you're here. I need a little help," I say, motioning down to Maureen and the baby stuff in my hands.

She nods with a small smile and moves aside, allowing me entry into her apartment. I place Maureen and her carseat down on Liv's coffee table, before turning to her. "I need a place to stay for tonight. I need help with her."

Olivia looks down at the baby and smiles. Truth is, I know she loves Maureen as if she were her own daughter, and that makes me smile even more. "No problem El, I'm here to help. Now, why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable."

I look down at my clothes and notice I'm still in my suit from earlier today. I nod, before heading into the Olivia's room, knowing I have a few extra clothes in there. I quickly change into a pair of sweats, but before I can put on my shirt, I hear Maureen begin to cry. I rush out of the room, only to be surprised with what I see in front of me.

Olivia has Maureen in her arms, who has stopped crying, softly rocking her, singing to my daughter. I lean against the doorframe and smile. Somehow I can't help but wish it were Olivia I was starting a family with. She's great with kids, and the way she handles Maureen is brilliant.

She catches me staring from the corner of her eye. I watch as her eyes close, before she turns away from me, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. I quickly put on my t-shirt, before grabbing my phone off the nightstand where I have left my gun and badge as well. Dialing the number of the person I despise the most, I wait for her to answer. "We're done," is the only thing I say, and when she agrees and begins to yell her own obseinities, I hang up.

I walk over to the couch, and wait for Liv to join me with Maureen, before placing an arm around her waist. At first she's uncomfortable, but when she realizes I didn't mean it as anything more than a friendly gesture, she relaxes. "What happened?" she asks, her eyes never leaving Maureen's, the smile never falling from her face as she watches her begin to drift to sleep.

"Kathy and I are done," I say, placing my head on edge of the sofa. "She cheated on me," I say, answering her unasked question.

Olivia looks at me, her eyes soft. "I'm sorry El."

I shrug. "It's fine. Besides, she's not the one I'm in love with." Olivia looks at me, confused, before looking back at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the movie credits playing. I try to get up, but stop, when I realize what has happened. I fell asleep, but I'm not alone. Olivia has fallen asleep on top of my chest, with the baby safely nuzzled onto hers. It's such a perfect picture it hardly seems right to ruin it, so I quickly fall back to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later to Maureen's cries. I quickly get up, realizing that if I don't get her to stop, she's going to wake Olivia up, but before I can even get off the couch, it becomes silent again. I get off the couch, curious, when I spot Olivia in the kitchen, the baby comfortable in one arm, while the other assembles a bottle of formula.

"Hey little one," she says quietly, keeping eye contact with the baby. "Your daddy has a lot on his plate right now, and I know that he loves you so much. Let's keep it down so he can get some sleep, yes?" She speaks softly, as if she's been doing it for years. "I know how old folk love to get their sleep." She laughs at what she has said, and I hear a small laugh come from the baby. Olivia's smile grows wider. She makes sure the bottle is the perfect temperature, before feeding the baby. "You know, your daddy is the most amazing man I've ever met. You are definitely one lucky little girl Mo."

I smile at Olivia's words. She obviously doesn't know I'm listening. I wait until she continues, before I walk up to her. "I wish I had someone as good as your father to take care of me, and love me."

"Consider your wish granted," I say, as I place my hands on her hips, and a kiss on her neck.

Olivia jumps, scared that I have walked up behind her. "Elliot? How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough" I say, looking over her shoulder at Maureen, whos eyes are wide with wonder. I turn Liv around, so that I can look into her eyes, as I speak. "Liv, ever since you became my partner, I knew something was going to happen, but I was too stupid, and too afraid. I'm not in love with Kathy anymore, because I'm in love with you." I make the move, kissing her lips softly, leaving enough room for her to backaway if she feels the need to. When she doesn't, I smile, and pull her in closer.

"Elliot, what about work? What about your family?"

I look down at both the girls I love and smile. "Baby, that doesn't matter. You and Maureen, that's all that matters. I just need the two of you, and I know I can get through anything." With that I kiss her once more. I get happy when she's the one to deepen the kiss, knowing that she wants this just as much as I do.

"I just need you," she whispers.

I nod my head in agreement. "You and Maureen, that's all I ever needed," I say, kissing the crown of my daughter's head, before leading the two of them into Olivia's bedroom. She quickly burps the baby, before settling her in the bed inbetween us. "I love you," I whisper, before pecking her on the lips once more, knowing there was nothing else in the world I would rather have, than what was in my arms at the moment.

* * *

**oooooookay, **

**so no smut here :) just something different...I realize in like 1/2 of the story, the song isn't even used. Oh well :)**

**haha, just something I wrote, I know it's way longer than any of my other updates have been, but once I got started, I couldn't stop. I'm trying to update when I can, but everything has just been so hectic. Sorry everyone.**

**Please R&R, I want to know what you guys think of this one. **


	11. Better Than Revenge

**Okay so I know I haven't been updating any of my other stuff (shame shame on me) but I couldn't sleep one night and well I didn't have my outline for any of my stories, so I thought I'd just get a quick song fict done. Now this isn't necessarily E/O It's a little anti E/O to be quite honest (but don't worry , I am still a major E/O fan). This is more of an "Olivia just hate's Kathy" thing. It's a little OOC. On another note, I think I'm going to change the rating to T, and then warn people if there's going to be M content in the story (clearly there's none in this one) well enough of my babbling, on to the story! The song is Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift…don't judge me :3**

**The song and the characters all belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson sat across from her best girlfriend, Alexandra Cabot, at a local coffee shop, trying to relax from a busy day. After having closed a case that the squad had worked for 4 days straight Cragen had given them all the rest of the day off, so long as they all were ready for court the next morning.

"So what's up with you and Elliot? You two seem a little on edge lately," Alex murmured, hoping Olivia didn't blow up at the mention of her partner.

Olivia looked up just in time to see the blonde lawyer take a sip of her mocha, before she took a deep breath and shrugged. "Kathy's is pregnant again," she said, taking a small sip of her own latte. "He's been really moody lately and he's been taking it out on me, which I don't really care to deal with, so," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Alex looked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. She, as well as everyone else, had noticed the change in attitudes the two detectives had toward each other, and it made everyone curious, as well as worried. A few weeks ago the two were best friends, although that might have had something to do with the fact that Elliot looked as though he would be going through with his divorce. "Well, everyone at the squad is a little worried, and I don't blame them." Alex watched as Olivia glared towards the door, her eyebrows furrowing a second later. "What?" the blonde asked, before she looked over her shoulder and spotted none other than Kathy Stabler.

"I think we need to leave," Olivia said quietly, wanting nothing more than to get away from her partner's wife.

Alex looked back at Olivia, very confused. Olivia had always been nice to Kathy, or it had always seemed that way. Why was she all of a sudden in a rush to get away from her? Alex watched as Olivia stood up quickly and grabbed her coat from the booth, before the brunette shot a glance towards the ADA. "Alex, please," she said, her eyes begging her best friend not to make things difficult.

But Alex was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Olivia herself. "Na uh," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We are not leaving until you tell me what you have against Kathy Stabler."

Olivia glanced towards the cash register and watched as Kathy finished ordering her beverage, before she quickly sat down, not wanting to be seen by her partner's wife. "Fine. But it's a long story, are you sure you want to-"

"Shut up and tell the story Benson," Alex said, leaning back against the booth.

Olivia took a deep breath before she began. "Okay, **the story starts when it was hot, and it was **the** summer** after my junior year of high school **and** for the first time in my life my mother had actually done something for me. After begging to her to let me go to summer camp she agreed, so there I was, making friends and being able to be a normal teenager. The first night at camp I met a guy and the two of us seemed to have hit it off really well and after a few weeks and a great kiss on the dock, I thought he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend." Olivia looked up at Alex who raised an eyebrow, wanting to know how Kathy fit into this whole story.

"Anyway, I thought **I had it all**, and **I had him right there where I wanted him**. That night we were supposed to go hang out by the lake and I was going to tell him I was in love with him. Well, I went to his cabin to go get him when I heard some noises coming from inside. I went in and guess what I saw."

Alex gasped. "No, you did not?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes ma'am, none other than Kathy Malone trying to get dressed after having sex with him. **She** just** came along, got him alone and, let's hear the applause** because she did that in record time." Olivia shook her head at the memory. "**She took him faster than you could say sabotage**."

"Wow Liv, I'm sorry."

Olivia shrugged, before she took another small sip of her latte. "**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**. I mean, the two of them never even seemed interested in each other and had they I wouldn't have even bothered. I went to the same high school as them, I knew I would never be able to compete with her. I guess **I underestimated just who I was dealing with**."

Alex looked at her friend and smirked. "I know you Benson, and you did not let that slide. Tell me, what did you do?"

Olivia smiled. "**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Poetic."

"Thanks," Olivia said with a smile. "**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**."

* * *

_Sixteen year old Olivia Benson raced out of cabin number 22, angry that she had just seen who she thought was her boyfriend, with another girl. "Olivia! Wait!" came a voice from inside the cabin._

_ Olivia took one look at the cabin over her shoulder and glared at the man standing by the door. "We're done," she said, before racing back to her cabin and quickly hopping into bed. Luckily for her, all of the girls were her age, which meant Kathy was nowhere around. At least physically. _

_ "She is just one of the most amazing girls ever," sixteen year old Molly Sherman said to her bunkmate Allie. _

_ Heather, the girl who slept on Olivia's bottom bunk, quickly spoke up. "My brother helped tutor her in math last year and she was super nice to him."_

_ "Stop talking about Kathy Malone as if she's God's gift to the world," Olivia said from her bunk, as she tried to keep the tears at bay. _

_ "What's her deal?" Molly asked Heather, who only shrugged._

_ Olivia got up from her bed and jumped down to the floor. "__**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think you guys. **__Guys,__** she's an actress**__! Heather, as I recall, she was the one who your brother lost his virginity to. That's because he was doing her math homework!" Everyone looked at Olivia stunned that she would say such a thing. Olivia wiped her face with the back of her hand before continuing. "__**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress**__."_

_ "Olivia!" Molly exclaimed, having heard just about enough._

_ Allie looked up at Olivia before she turned to Molly. "No she's right. I saw her making out with Bryan Henshaw last week, right after she was seen kissing Jake Renolds."_

_ "Come to think of it, I do remember my brother mentioning that she had just used him, but I thought I had heard him wrong. Now I know the truth," Heather said, her face turning red, angry with the fact that Kathy had manipulated everyone that knew her. _

_ "We have to do something about this," Allie said, wanting nothing more than to expose Kathy for what she really was. _

_ Olivia nodded, to angry to think rationally about how this would affect everyone. "We will. __**Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground won't make you many friends**__."_

_ Molly nodded. "__**She should keep in mind**__ that we're not going to be there to help her out."_

_ "__**She should keep in mind**__," Olivia began, "__**there is nothing I do better than revenge**__."_

* * *

"Olivia, this is definitely a side of you I never thought I'd see," Alex said, shocked at what her best friend was telling her. "So what'd you do?"

Olivia gave a small smile at the memory. "Well," she began, stopping when she noticed one of the waitresses come near them. "Can we get two glasses of water?" she asked, feeling her throat to become a little dry after the coffee. The waitress nodded before walking back behind the counter. "Well, we put dye in her shampoo and then soaked her cheer outfit in itching powder." Olivia looked up and nodded to the waitress as she placed the two glasses of water down. "Thank you," she said, before taking a sip out of hers.

Alex looked at her best friend, wanting to know the rest of the story. "Come on Olivia, what are you hiding?"

Olivia took another sip of water, before continuing. "Well she went into the doctor's thinking it was some rash, and this was when she found out she was pregnant."

"You spread the news around school?" Alex asked, grabbing her glass of water. She watched as Olivia nodded before she took a small sip. "How'd you find out she was pregnant?"

"Heather helped out around the hospital."

"So what happened to her after? Did that guy end up staying with her and did they keep the baby?" Alex took another drink of her water, waiting for Olivia to answer.

"Oh yeah, they had the baby. Named her Maureen."

Alex's eyes widened before she spit the water in her mouth across the table. "Maureen? As in Maureen Stabler?" Olivia nodded. "Oh my god it was Elliot!"

Olivia nodded before wiping her face free of the water her friend spit across the booth. "I can see why you would hate the woman. She stole Detective Sexy away from you."

"Mhm."

Alex looked up at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I know that's not the end of it. Go on, continue."

"Well first you have to know that Elliot and Kathy didn't stay together after high school."

"But I thought the two got married and raised Maureen together?"

Olivia shook her head. "He was going to be a father to Maureen no matter what, but he didn't want to stay with Kathy." Olivia bit her lip, hoping Alex wouldn't ask the unmistakable question.

"You got back together with him didn't you?"

Olivia nodded. "It took me a year to speak to the man, but after I did I realized I couldn't hate the only man I had ever been in love with because of a stupid mistake, so after my graduation, the two of us started dating again. Things were fine until my sophomore year of college. Elliot had gotten leave from the Marines and had come to see me during spring break."

* * *

_"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Olivia said, kissing Elliot once more on the lips before resting her head on his chest._

_ Elliot ran his hand through his girlfriend's hair, before letting out a content sigh. "I think it would be fun though. Plus you can show me off," he replied with a smirk. _

_ Olivia gently smacked her hand against his chest. "Fine, we can go, but only for a little bit. I missed you too much."_

_ "And I missed you too. I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head. _

_ Olivia smiled, happy she had taken a chance. "I love you too."_

* * *

_"What is she doing here?" Olivia asked Jana, her roommate, before she gripped Elliot's hand tighter._

_ Jana shrugged, before she looked at the brunette._

"_So she's Elliot's ex, what's the big deal?" Jana's boyfriend Frank, asked, watching as Kathy made her way across the room. _

_ Olivia looked at Frank and furrowed her eyebrows. "__**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list **__and what's worse__**, she looks at me like I'm a trend and she's "so over it**__""_

_ Jana nodded at Olivia's statement, before she leaned over towards her roommate. "__**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**__."_

_ Elliot laughed at Jana's comment before rolling his eyes. "__**She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things**__." Everyone looked up at Elliot confused. "What? Just because she's the mother of my child doesn't mean I have to like her."_

_ Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled, before kissing him. However, the two were interrupted when Olivia felt her phone begin to vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked down at the screen, wondering who would be calling her this late. "I'll be right back," she said, before letting go of Elliot's hand and walking towards the back. She quickly made her way into one of the bedrooms, hoping to find some quiet. When she was finally alone, she answered the phone, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "Hello?"_

_ "Hello, is this Olivia Benson?"_

_ "Yes this is she."_

_ "Hi, this is Officer Logan. We found your mother drunk on a bench in central park and I was calling to let you know that she needs someone to come pick her up."_

_ Olivia looked at the phone in disbelief. Was he joking? That was nearly a three hour drive, and it was almost midnight. Plus Elliot was only there for a few days. Olivia took a deep breath and groaned. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, before hanging up the phone and walking back out to the party. _

_ She quickly found Elliot talking to her roommate and her boyfriend, before she marched up to him. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, pulling him aside when he had nodded. _

_ "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hand on her waist, holding her close._

_ "My mother, they found her drunk again and I need to go pick her up and-"_

_ Elliot smiled at Olivia before he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay baby. Look, you go pick her up and get everything situated. I'm going to go back to your room and get some shut eye until you can get back."_

_ Olivia looked up at Elliot smiled, but quickly bit her lip, uncomfortable with the idea of Elliot here with Kathy without her. She trusted Elliot, she even thought she was going to marry the man, she just didn't trust Kathy. "Don't worry," Elliot began when he saw Olivia become hesitant. "I'll head back right now, that way you know she stays away." _

_ Olivia nodded, before she grabbed his hand. She quickly said her goodbyes to Jana and Frank, before the two of them walked out of the house, quickly making their way back to Olivia's room. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Olivia said, giving him one last kiss. _

_ Elliot nodded before he laid down on her bed. "I'll be here," he said with a smile. He watched Olivia leave, before he closed his eyes, exhausted with the day. He was nearly asleep when he heard his phone beep from inside his pocket. He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket, before he opened the text message, groaning when he saw who it was from. __You didn't tell me you were in town._

* * *

_"I hope this isn't a monthly occurrence because I do not have enough time or gas money to be driving here every other week," Olivia said as she led her drunk mother to the couch. She made sure Serena was comfortable and had a glass of water next to her, along with two aspirins, before she grabbed her phone and dialed Elliot's number._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, I just got my mom home, I'll be back soon."_

_ "Oh Olivia! No no no no!"_

_ Olivia raised an eyebrow, before pulling her phone away from her ear to look at the time. It had been nearly 4 and half hours since she had last seen Elliot, why was he acting like this? "El, is everything okay?"_

_ She heard him groan over the phone, before he spoke, "What did I do?" he asked, his words slurred together._

_ Olivia looked over her shoulder at her mother and saw that she was completely out for the night. She quickly rushed outside and into her car. "Babe, are you drunk?"_

_ "Mhm."_

_ "Where'd you go after I left?" Olivia asked as she started her car. _

_ She waited for his answer, her heart stopping when she heard a familiar voice. "Elliot is that Olivia?"_

_ "Get away from me," she heard Elliot say, before he let out another groan, the alcohol finally catching up to him. "Liv?"_

_ Olivia gripped the steering wheel firmly, before furrowing her eyebrows. "I'll be there soon," she said, before hanging up the phone and tossing it into her back seat. She quickly started the car and sped off, wanting nothing more than to kill Kathy at the moment._

* * *

_Olivia stood in front of the apartment of none other than Kathy Malone, knocking her hardest on the front door. It was nearly 6 in the morning, but she didn't care. She wanted to make a scene for the neighbors to see. She wanted them all to know who Kathy was behind the mask. She knocked again hard, her hands balling into fists when she saw Kathy open the door._

_ "Olivia, nice to see you," she said, as she stood in her doorway, blocking Olivia from entering the apartment. _

_ "Where is he?" Olivia asked, trying to look past the blonde._

_ "Who? Your boyfriend? I didn't even know he was back in New York," she replied with a smirk._

_ "Quite fucking with me Kathy," Olivia said, before she made her way into the apartment. _

_ "Will you please leave before my daughter wakes up. I have to be at work in a few hours and I don't have time for your childish games."_

_ Olivia looked at the blonde and got angry. "Are you really the one calling me a child?" she asked, taking a step towards the blonde. "You think you're so sophisticated because you have a job and a child? You may be an adult now, __**but sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**__." Olivia got closer to Kathy, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into the woman. "You say you're a good mother? Well a good mother doesn't lie to get her way, __**or**__ do you what you do, __**pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**__."_

_ Kathy glared at Olivia. "You don't know anything about being a mother."_

_ "Why because I didn't get knocked up in high school?" Olivia shook her head before she took a deep breath. "I'd ask where you learn your manners, but __**no**__, apparently __**they don't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**__." Olivia watched as Kathy raised an eyebrow, before she flared her nostrils. "Now, where is he?"_

_ Kathy rolled her eyes. "He's with his daughter," she said, watching as Olivia quickly turned around and walked into Maureen's room. _

_ When she saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks. Truth be told, she adored that little girl, and even though the way she was conceived was an accident, she wouldn't blame her for something her parents did years ago. Olivia watched as Elliot knelt down and placed a kiss on Maureen's forehead, before he got up and sat at the edge of her small bed. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to both Olivia and Maureen, knowing he had just messed up quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to the both of them. Olivia cared about his daughter as if she were her own, now he was sure she was going to lose the best mother figure she had ever had. _

_ Olivia quickly walked up behind Elliot and took a deep breath. She bent over and wiped Maureen's blonde hair out of her face, before she gently caressed the child's cheek. "I'll be in the car," she whispered, trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. With that said, she walked out of Maureen's room and back into the living room, where Kathy was standing there waiting for her. _

_ "I see you're back so soon. Couldn't separate a family I see?" _

_ Olivia glared at the woman, before nudging Kathy's arm with her own, making her spill her glass of liquor all over her dress. "This was vintage," Kathy said, appalled that Olivia would do such thing. "You bitch."_

_ Olivia continued to glare at Kathy, trying her hardest not to cry. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. "You can think what you want, __**but**__ remember, __**no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."**__ With that she slammed the door and made her way to her car._

_ Once in the comfort of her own car, Olivia began to cry, wanting nothing more than rewind time so that this would have never happened. When she finally saw Elliot walk towards the car, she stopped crying and quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting him to know just how much he had hurt her. He quickly got into the car, wanting nothing more than to apologize for everything that had happened. "Liv, I am so sorry for-"_

_ "Elliot, just shut up," she said quietly. She watched as he closed his mouth, before she started the car and drove off. _

_ The drive back to her apartment was the quietest drive she had ever been on. So many thoughts were going through her head, and she didn't know what to say. When the two finally parked in front of Olivia's apartment building, neither of them knew what to say. "Why?" Olivia finally asked after a few minutes of silence._

_ Elliot turned to face her but she continued to look out the window. "She text me asking when I was going to see Maureen. Liv, I just wanted to see my daughter, I didn't think she'd pull something." He watched as Olivia tried hard not to cry anymore, but failed as a few tears made their way down her cheeks. It hurt him to know that he had made a mistake. A major mistake. _

_ "Elliot, how did you not think she'd try something? You know __**she's not a saint, and she's**__ definitely __**not what you think**__. I would know, I see her nearly every day and trust me. __**She's an actress **__El." She took a deep breath before saying her next comment. "__**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress**__." Olivia took another deep breath, before she looked Elliot in the eye. "Did you sleep with her?"_

_ Elliot looked his girlfriend in the eye and let out a small sigh, before he bit his lip. He knew telling her the truth would kill her, but he also knew he couldn't lie to her. "Yes," he whispered, wincing when he saw Olivia break just a little more. Before he could say another word Olivia got out of the car, slamming the door and running up the stairs to her apartment. Elliot quickly followed her, not willing to stop until she knew just how sorry he was. "Liv, please, I'm sorry."_

_ Olivia turned around and slapped him across the face, hoping that would lessen some of the pain. "How could you? I trusted you and you cheated on me with her."_

_ Elliot stood in front of her, his own heart breaking at what he had done. "I know and I am so so sorry, but please Liv, you know I love you. It was a mistake." _

_ Olivia shook her head. "How can you say you love me and then go and sleep with someone else?" Olivia walked up to her door, before she took another deep breath. "You know, __**soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground won't make you many friends**__, but you Elliot, I didn't expect you to do something like this."_

_ Elliot nodded, before he wiped a hand down his face. "I just wanted to see Maureen. I haven't seen her since she was one," he explained, hoping to prove he had gone over there with good intentions. _

_ Olivia turned away from him and opened her door. She quickly went inside and Elliot followed, closing the door behind him. The two quickly made their way to the table knowing they needed to sit down and talk things through and decide what they were going to do. "I understand, but __**she should keep in mind **__that you are in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust her. And I know that Maureen is important, and you know I love that little girl to death, but there's no reason you should be over there past midnight, especially when Maureen has been asleep." Elliot nodded. "__**She should keep in mind **__what happened last time," she began, remembering the last time the two of them had sex. "__**There is nothing I do better than revenge**__," Olivia whispered, before she shook her head, knowing she was too old to play games with Kathy anymore._

* * *

"So what happened?"

Olivia looked up at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, obviously you two didn't stay together, but what happened? Did you kiss and make up or call it quits that night?"

Olivia shook her head, second thinking her idea to tell Alex the whole story. "Well, we decided to try and work things out, but we were both walking on thin ice."

Alex leaned forward, resting her hands on the table. "So then what happened with the two of you?"

Olivia took a deep breath and bit her lip. "About two months later I got a call from Elliot saying Kathy had called him. She was pregnant. I knew then it was over. I ended things and I didn't speak with him until I walked into the squad room on my first day of work."

"Wow," Alex said, completely in shock, "Who knew the two of you had a history. You hide it so well." She looked at her best friend, who only looked down at her phone, anything to distract her from the question she knew was coming. "You're still in love with him huh?"

Olivia nodded, before she placed her phone back on the table. "Yeah, although I kind of gave up on him when I saw a very pregnant Kathy come into a restaurant I worked at."

Alex leaned even closer. "Do tell," she said, a smug smile appearing on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes before taking another sip from the glass of water in front of her. "It was a few months after the two of us had broken up, and I was working at this diner near the school."

* * *

_"Olivia, can you go and get table number 3?" Jana asked Olivia, as she quickly raced around trying to finish an order herself._

_ Olivia nodded, before making her way over to the front of the diner. "Hi, what can I get for you?"_

_ "Well well well, look who it is."_

_ Olivia looked up and came face to face with Kathy. "Shit," she murmured. She didn't want to see Kathy, especially while she was pregnant with the kid that had been conceived when Elliot had cheated on her. She took a deep breath before she bit her lip. "What can I get for you?" she asked, trying to act professional about the whole situation._

_ Kathy rolled her eyes. "Actually I have something for you," Kathy said, as she began to dig into her purse. She quickly pulled out an envelope and handed it to Olivia, watching intently as the brunette opened the envelope quickly._

_ Olivia pulled out the white piece of paper from the envelope, stopping quickly when she saw what was printed on the front._

_Elliot Stabler_

_Katherine Malone_

_Invite you to celebrate their marriage on the 5__th__ of December of the year 1990._

_ Olivia quickly looked up to see Kathy smirking. They were getting married? And only a few months after he and Olivia had broken up. She quickly shoved the invitation into her back pocket, wanting to forget about it. "Congrats," she murmured, hoping that the more decent she acted about it, the less painful Kathy would make it._

_ Kathy, however, didn't agree. "Come on Olivia, don't tell me you're not still in love with him."_

_ Olivia didn't look up from her menu pad, but she shook her head. "Nope."_

_ Kathy let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You know you were always really terrible at lying. Admit it, you're just jealous that I got the guy."_

_ Olivia sighed and looked up at the comment, wanting nothing more than to slap Kathy across the face. "__**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**__. I never treated this like a competition, and I sure as hell didn't have to get knocked up to have him before. __**You might have him**__ now, __**but haven't you heard**__? I'm over him. I could care less what you and Elliot do."_

_ Kathy looked up at Olivia as her smile grew. She got out of her seat and grabbed her purse. "Whatever you say Olivia," she said, before walking out of the diner, making sure to flash her engagement ring as she walked out. _

_ Olivia quickly walked out of the diner and rushed into a nearby alley, needing to get away from everything. She had thought she was in love with Elliot, and part of her still wanted to take him back, but he had already moved on. He was moving on with Kathy. He was getting married to her in a few months. Olivia took the wedding invitation out of her back pocket and stared at the invitation, wanting nothing more than to call Elliot up and ask why, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. It would just make things worse. She took out the lighter all the waiters and waitresses carried with them, and quickly set the invite on fire, dropping it to the floor. __**"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**__," she thought, as she watched the invite burn on the floor. __**"You might have him but I always get the last word."**_

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes a she thought about the words she had told herself over and over about Kathy Malone. **She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples' toys on the playground won't make you any friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge**.

Alex reached over and placed her hand over Olivia's, sorry that her friend had gone through so much, and was reminded of it every day at work. "I had no clue," she said, giving Olivia's hand a small squeeze.

Olivia offered Alex a small smile. "No one really did. I try to keep our past in the past, it's just hard at times, as you can see lately."

Alex nodded and opened her mouth to speak, however before she could someone else made their presence known. "Olivia, it's so nice to see you."

Both woman at the booth looked up to see Kathy standing near the end of the table, a coffee in one hand and in the other was a small smoothie. "Kathy, we were just talking about you," Alex said with a grin.

Kathy looked down at the ADA and smiled. "Really now? What about?"

Alex looked over at Olivia before looking up at the blonde. "Should you be drinking coffee while pregnant?" she asked, giving her a smirk.

Kathy looked down at her, but quickly put her gaze over to Olivia. "Actually the coffee is for my husband. He's in the car talking to Maureen." She watched as Olivia winced slightly, knowing that bringing up Maureen was still hard on her. "She's just gotten so big," she said, watching as Olivia flared her nostrils. Kathy knew Olivia had treated Maureen like her own daughter, so for her to have lost her like that was definitely taking a big toll on her, even now.

Olivia shook her head, knowing what Kathy was doing. Even years later she was going to say things that would hurt Olivia, even though she was already married to Elliot. To her it was all just a game. "**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, cause I don't think you do**," Olivia mumbled, her head still faced towards the ground.

Kathy looked at Olivia, and raised an eyebrow. "You've always had a problem with being assertive haven't you?" Kathy asked, taking a sip of her smoothie.

Olivia looked up at the woman who had ruined her life and sighed. "I said, **do you still feel like you know what you're doing cause I don't think you do**."

Alex looked at Kathy and gave a cheesy smile. "**I don't think you do** either."

Olivia continued to stare at Kathy, finally tired of everything. "Come on Kathy, **let's hear the applause**. Let's tell everyone how Olivia lost. **Come show me how much better you are**." Kathy stared at Olivia in shock. She never thought Olivia would actually call her out, and in public no less. Olivia stood up and stepped closer to Kathy, her face inches away from the blonde's. "**So I suppose you deserve some applause cause you're so much better."**

Kathy looked around the café and noticed people were staring to stare. Without a word she walked away and out of the front door. "Geez Olivia, remind me not to mess with you," Alex said with a small chuckle. She watched as Olivia took a deep breath and sat down, before she checked her phone.

"If only," she whispered, wondering what life would have been like had Kathy not have ruined things for her. She shook her head once more, before looking Alex in the eye. "**She took him faster than you could say sabotage**," she said, as she wiped her hand down her face, hoping that one day she'd be able to move on from everything.

* * *

**I will admit, I am a little (okay more than a little) rusty, but it was the best I could do at 3:30 in the morning, and I kinda just needed to write something (also sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have time to go through it very well). I will admit though, halfway through I kinda didn't like it, partially because of Olivia's character in this, but it's major AU and OOC and I had already committed to this. I know Olivia would never actually do this, but that's the glorious thing about fanfiction, you can make characters do things they normally wouldn't do don't worry next one will be E/O for sure And no I haven't abandoned my other stories, I will work on them as soon as I can.**

**p.s. sorry to all those fans of Kathy, I really don't think she's a major bitch, just an obstacle in the way of the pure happiness that is E/O lol**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
